


Talk Dirty To Me

by sitabethel, Supersteffy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, First Dates, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Grinding, LLF Comment Project, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, RP, Though it's a sentence and not graphic or descriptive, Violetshipping, brief mention of child abuse, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitabethel/pseuds/sitabethel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersteffy/pseuds/Supersteffy
Summary: Stressed and overworked, Kaiba decides to call a phone sex hotline. What are the odds he'd end up talking to someone he knows personally?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a closed RP between Sitabethel (Seto) and Supersteffy (Joey) on Tumblr. If anyone is interested in following any of our future Joey/Seto RPs, our Tumblr RP accounts are [golden-heartedunderdog](https://golden-heartedunderdog.tumblr.com/) and [official-seto-kaiba](https://official-seto-kaiba.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Minor edits have been made.

All three screens on Seto’s desk contained various projects. A laptop balanced on the corner of the desk with research notes, and several hand-drawn drafts stretched over any remaining free space. Seto Kaiba worked best when he leapt between three or more projects at once, but currently he couldn’t focus on anything. He’d spent the week surviving off of four hours of sleep a night with the occasional power nap in between, and the long hours were catching up to him. He glared at the screens, demanding himself to focus on the data in front of him. No use, the words and numbers blurred. He needed sleep.

Seto shut his eyes, leaned back in his chair, and exhaled. If he left his office and went to his room, he’d toss and turn while his mind berated him for not working. Seto bit his bottom lip. There was one thing that could help him sleep, and it’d been a long time since he’d done anything which could be considered self care.

Seto opened a new tab on one of his screens and browsed his favorite porn sites, but nothing enticed him. He wasn’t a huge fan of porn to begin with. The production values of his imagination far surpassed anything one could buy for a few yen a month in a subscription service. And he wanted something a little more…personal. Not relationship level. Seto was too busy for such nonsense, but still…even he craved the occasional human connection, although he wanted it at a distance.

An idea flitted through Seto’s storm of thoughts—the perfect combination of human interaction and distance. He connected the blue tooth head piece to his cell phone, and looked up local sex hotlines. He considered various fantasies as the phone rang in his ear.

X

Tossing a soap packet in with the last of his laundry, Joey shut the lid and started up the washing machine. He ruminated about his latest call as he hauled the basket of clean clothes to his bedroom. It had been a pretty out-there request, but Joey found he enjoyed the challenge.

Of all the jobs Joey had done, being a “phone fantasy artist,” as the ad had termed it, was turning out to be the most interesting—and that was saying something. After all, in what other job did you get paid to pretend you were a sexy, chrome plated standing lamp describing how it felt to have some guy frotting against your smooth pole? He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to look at lamp again without thinking about it, but having to come up with a lampsona on the spot had been an experience.

Setting the basket down on the end of his bed, Joey started sorting the foldables from the hang-em-ups. He'd only gotten through half of the load when his earpiece beeped, signaling another call. The pre-call voice informed him it was going to be an “uncategorized role-play," and Joey mentally prepared himself for anything the caller might throw his way.

The second beep signaled he'd been connected to the caller. Deepening his voice and pulling a transatlantic accent, Joey purred into the phone, “Hey, baby. How can I rock your world tonight?”

X

A touch of heat spread across Seto’s face at the sound of the voice on the other end of the call. He inhaled, and went straight to the point of the call.  
  
“I want a role-play where you’re an inexperienced freight inspector living alone in a small way-point space station and working for the Coalition. I’m a notorious smuggler, but we’re on the borders of the Coalition’s territory and you don’t recognize me. You do, however, find a case of Absinthe from Earth hidden in my cargo. While not the rarest or most illicit item in my inventory, I don’t have time for paperwork or fines and would rather not lose my profits, so I attempt to…work something out between us in exchange for you ignoring my harmless contraband. Are you capable of acting out this scenario, or should I try another operator?”  
  
Seto learned through other calls how some operators simply weren’t adept enough at role-play beyond porn plots to create a good story to mix in with the erotic actions. If Seto wanted to be paddled, he'd hire someone to show up to his house with a paddle, but he wanted conversation and character blended into his pleasure. He wanted to soothe his mind of the endless data crunching as he soothed his body from the tension of the week. So if the phone operator on the other end wasn’t capable, Seto didn’t want to waste his time. Although he’d been pleasantly surprised in the past with how quick-thinking and creative a few operators could be over the phone, and was hoping the rough, sultry voice on the other end was up to the challenge.

X

Pausing at the brusque request, Joey pulled his phone out of his pocket and did a quick Google search while he answered. He didn't know much about Star Trek, but the wiki page for the Coalition gave him a good enough idea of what to go on.

“Absolutely. Would you like to start where your ship has just docked? My scan of your ship has raised a few red flags, and I’ve demanded to board in order to authenticate your paperwork. Does that work for you?”

X

Seto raised an eyebrow at the response. The operator had agreed and slipped right into the scenario with only a brief pause. He hadn’t stuttered or stalled with unnecessary questions. A smirk crossed Seto’s face as he loosened his tie away from his neck.  
  
“Well, I suppose if you’re demanding to board, I have no choice but to open up and let you inside.”  
  
Seto kept his voice soft and teasing. Throughout the day, Seto was always conscious of his posture and tone. He kept himself upright, ridgid, in command of the situation. The slightest sign of weakness would have competitors both from other companies and within his own lunging for his throat. He had to maintain control.  
  
But the voice on the other end of the phone didn’t know Seto nor did they care who they spoke to as long as Seto talked long enough to bring them a decent paycheck—and Seto respected them for it. He understood what it was like to play a role for one’s job, and these few moments where he indulged himself was one of the only moments where he was free to play other personas.

X

Clearing a spot on his bed so he could sit, Joey grinned at the suggestive reply.

“I step through the doors to the cargo bay in a leather jacket, white undershirt, and black slacks. My standard issue phaser is holstered to my thigh for easy access. ‘Waystation Officer Haggert,’ I say as I approach. My eyes track across the crates and containers strapped to the walls and floor. ‘I need to see your flightplan and craft documentation.’”

X

“I lean against one of the columns of crates toward the back of the cargo bay.”

Seto stood and paced behind his desk, eventually leaning against the wall much in the way he imagined his character standing. He pictured how his fantasy waystation officer’s chest filled out the white shirt, and how the leather jacket would give his already broad shoulders an even broader appearance.

“I’m wearing a black duster and brown corduroy pants. I hold out an electric tablet with the information you want to see on it. ‘Anything you want, Officer Haggert. It’s right here. Come and get it.’”

X

Joey’s eyebrows scrunched together. That didn't sound like Star Trek. Didn't they wear colored uniforms? Maybe it was from a different show?

Joey leaned back against his pillows and propped his feet up on the pile of freshly folded laundry as he scrolled through various SciFi tropes on his phone. Eh, he'd wing it the best he could and hope the caller didn't mind if he wasn't one-hundred percent accurate.

“I walk over and take the tablet, navigating the various documents. ‘Your certificate of flight and carrier’s license are up to date,’ I confirm. 'It says here you're delivering fruit from The Belt to Quadrant 7-F. I just need to verify that, then you can be on your way.’”

X

Seto jumped straight into the interaction, skimming over finer details and world building—they weren’t writing a novel—so there was no need to be bogged down too much with setting.

“I lick my lips as I grin at you. Typing in a code on one of the crates, I open the refrigerated cargo case. From one of the smaller storage units within, I pull out a single, deep red cherry and dangle it from its stem, saying, ‘See? Fresh fruit.’ I lower the cherry until it almost brushes against your lips before asking if you’d like a taste.”

X

Joey smothered the urge to make a joke about the man offering him his cherry.

“I smile back, staring into your eyes. My lips brush your fingers as I pull the piece of fruit into my mouth and leave you holding just the stem.

“‘Good quality,’ I say, spitting out the pip.

I run my fingers over the others in the crate. Idly sifting through them, I pause when I spot a glint of green. Reaching down, I pull out a bright green bottle.

“‘That's funny. I don't recall _ this _ being listed on your manifest. Care to explain what it's doing here?’”

X

The hint of a shiver teased up Seto’s spine at the thought of lips brushing against his fingertips, but then the moment was over and he needed to plan his excuse for the bottle.

“‘A private indulgence.’ I shrug, closing the lid of the refrigerated box before you have time to investigate further. I pull the tablet out of your other hand and set it on top of the crate before guiding your now free hand to the bottle and explaining.

"‘The cargo crates keep it at the perfect temperature. I know, I know.’ I sigh as I take a step closer to you, lidding my eyes. ‘I shouldn’t store my personal stash in with the cargo. Health codes and all that, but listen…’ I run my finger up and down the neck of the bottle, brushing your hand as I carelessly stroke the bottleneck. ‘I don’t have a lot of time before the quality of this produce deteriorates, and I’m sure you don’t want to spend the next three days beneath a stack of mindless paperwork all because of a careless, selfish gesture on my part. Maybe we could work something out?’ I tap the glass with my pointer finger. ‘Over a drink, perhaps? I’m sure you’re grossly underpaid for the amount of work you do, and a drink like this would be a rare treat, no?’”

Seto Kaiba would never stick a bottle of absinthe into a refrigerated crate. He had special canters of water distilled from melted glaciers and stored in a custom freezer, so when he diluted the liquor, it was the water chilling it while bringing out the aroma of the herbs of the drink. But he wasn’t in his mansion—he was on a smuggler's spaceship, and he was lying to a waystation guard in order to avoid being caught. Seto unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, eager to hear the phone operator's next response.

X

Joey smirked as the scene started to come together in his mind. He didn't get worked up for every call he received—a lot of them were either too out there or just not to his taste—but something in this caller's smooth, persuasive voice was pulling him in. Joey's hand toyed with the hem of his shirt as he imagined the suave smuggler leaning in and suggestively fondling the bottle.

His cock reacted as the stranger's voice conjured a more detailed image of the smuggler: dark hair slicked back, vivid, intelligent green eyes, and thin lips pulled into a smirk, cocksure and begging to be kissed.

Joey swallowed. “I lean in a bit closer, until I can smell the leather of your coat. ‘Bribing a Confederation official is a serious crime.’”

X

“‘I’m not bribing you,’ I purr into your ear. My fingers slip away from the bottle of absinthe and land on the center of your chest. I turn so our lips are a centimeter apart. Looking into your eyes I continue with, ‘I’m offering to share a drink together.’”

Seto strolled to his leather sofa, lowering himself and slinging his legs to the side to get into a more comfortable position as he talked.

X

Joey set his phone aside and moved his freed l hand to his chest, imitating the scene.

“I lick my lips, the tip of my tongue brushing against your mouth for the briefest moment as I consider your offer. ‘I could go for a drink.’ I pull back and look you over more thoroughly, adding, “It's been a while since I've had anything of this quality.”

X

“I pull the bottle out of your hands and guide you away from the cargo. ‘There are glasses in my quarters,’ I explain as I lead you through my ship. 

"The lighting in my cabin is dim, but enough to see by. I pat the bed, suggesting you sit as I rummage through another container for a few items. I pour the bright green liquor into two glasses and use an absinthe spoon to rest a sugar cube over the liquid, pouring water over the sugar to dissolve it while diluting the drink. I hand you one of the two glasses, sitting beside you on the bed.”

Seto used the basic description to buy himself enough time to undo his belt.

“I clink our glasses together before raising up my own. ‘Cheers,’ I say before taking a generous drink.”

X

“Following your lead, I take a sip of mine. ‘It's good,’ I say, swirling the green liquid around the glass idly. I reach over and set it on the nearby bed stand. ‘But it's not quite what I'm in the mood for,’ I add.

"Resting my hand on your knee, I stroke slow circles into your thigh. I lean close, my lips brushing your ear as I speak. ‘I could go for something a bit stiffer.’”

X

Seto unfastened the button of his pants and tugged his shirt out from them. 

“Setting my own glass aside, I slide my fingers beneath your jacket, helping you to shrug out of it. My hands knead your shoulders as I give your bottom lip a quick suck.” 

Seto traced his fingers up and down his stomach, imagining the scene in his mind and feeling his body head up at his light caresses. 

“I tug the shirt up over your head next, and kiss across your broad chest.” 

X

Joey's pulse picked up, imagining lips dragging across his skin. He was feeling warm in the light t-shirt and boxers he had on, so he decided to remove the shirt, telling himself he was just getting into character.

“I pull at your long coat, trying to tug it off one-handed while my other hand struggles to unbutton your pants.”

X

Seto laughed at the image—too tired and lost in the fantasy to censor himself. 

“I shrug out of the coat myself, grabbing your wrist and shoving your other hand down my pants.” 

Seto took a heavy breath at the thought. His own hand slipped down his pants. He closed his eyes and, pretending his hand belonged to Waystation Officer Haggert, described what he was doing to himself. 

“Your fingertips brush against my swollen tip. I—_ ah _—gasp—at your touch and run my tongue against your bottom lip. Your thumb toys around my cockhead. Unable to take your teasing, I pull my shirt up over my head, grab the waistband of my pants with both hands, and shoved them down so you can have free reign over my cock.” 

Seto shoved his pants down, glad to have a hands free earpiece as he talked. 

X

Joey blinked. _ Well, that escalated quickly _, he thought.

Joey could hear the man on the other end breathing heavily, the scene obviously working for him. That, even more than the images in his head, had his cock twitching in his boxers. A low, genuine moan slipped out as he palmed himself through the thin cotton.

“Mindful of my fully-charged laser pistol, I carefully remove it and set it aside before adding my remaining clothes to the pile by our feet. I push you onto your back and straddle your hips. Taking both of our cocks in one hand, I stroke slowly, grabbing your wrists and pinning them over your head with my other hand.”

X

Seto raised his left hand over his head. His face burned at the thought of being pinned by the voice on the other end of the line. Instead of teasing his cockhead, Seto wrapped his hand around his shaft, stroking slowly. 

“I test the strength of your hold around my wrists. Unable to break free, I grin and buck upward. ‘Am I being detained, officer?’ I ask, squirming beneath you.” 

X

Joey chuckled at the corny line. Playing the slip off as in-character, he said, “‘Yes. If I suspect any illegal activity, I can hold you for questioning and search your ship until I'm completely satisfied—and I can be very thorough.’ I lean down and nip at your ear, speeding my hand up and tightening my grasp. ‘I expect your full cooperation.’”

X

Seto’s tongue dabbed across his bottom lip. At the mention of speeding up and tightening his grasp, Seto matched what he imagined to be his partner’s pace and strength. He grunted at the added friction, fully worked up now and enjoying every stroke. 

“Happy to—_ ah _ —cooperate, officer. Please, _ ngh _ , explore any compartment you desire until you’re _ completely satisfied _.” 

Seto cooed, unconcerned how he sounded since the person on the other end of the phone was a stranger. He twisted his head, facing the sofa and blocking out the world around him. Instead, he allowed the fantasy to consume his thoughts. He imagined the feel of another hand on his cock, and that the breathing in his ear wasn’t from a phone connection. Seto moaned again. His toes curled and uncurled as he enjoyed the moment. 

X

Joey's breath stuttered as he listened to the man on the other end of the call begin to unravel. Joey was fully hard. The moans and satisfied grunts filtering through the line had his cock begging to be touched.

Normally, Joey had a policy of not masturbating during calls, no matter how worked up he got. He didn't have the willpower to keep himself from coming if he started touching himself, and it was difficult to carry on taking calls when all he wanted was a post-orgasm nap. So he never gave in to his urges until he was done for the day. For some reason, he was finding it more difficult than usual to stick to that rule.

Part of it was the voice on the other end. Joey couldn't say why, but that voice seemed to go straight to his groin. Then again, he could always just make this his last call for the day...

Fighting an internal battle, Joey took his dick out of his boxers. He pumped a few times, groaning as he leaked down his shaft.

“I pause, releasing your wrists so I can reach into the drawer next to the bed. I rummage until I find a small bottle of lube. I waste no time coating my fingers. Rubbing them against the outside of your asshole, I meet your eyes, waiting.”

X

Seto’s breath hitched in his throat. He imagined his partner’s intense stare, and the fingers teasing his entrance. Seto bucked, urging imaginary fingers deep into his body.

“Yes...yes…” Seto whimpered into the earpiece. He remembered he had to set up the rest of the scene, so Seto inhaled a shuddering breath before speaking. “I buck against your fingers, urging you to continue and holding your gaze with my own.” 

X

Joey swallowed as the man's voice worked him up further. He could clearly imagine the mysterious smuggler beneath him, opening himself to whatever Joey—Officer Haggart, he reminded himself—wanted to do. Joey groaned, pumping his hand a touch slower, even as his body begged him to speed up. He didn't want to finish before the caller was satisfied.

Deciding to tease the caller even as he denied himself, Joey fit the pace of the narrative to his actions.

“I slowly press a finger inside, then pull back out. The fingers of my other hand stroke your cock just as slowly. Staring back, I watch your face as I tease, hungry for your reactions.”

X

Seto growled at the mention of slowing down. Immersed in his fantasy, he followed through with the verbal prompt of the operator and slowed his own strokes, though he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last regardless.

“I glare at you,” Seto said through gritted teeth as the pressure grew heavy and needful in his groin. He hitched on the sofa, enjoying each tense, agonizing moment of it. “Although my gaze is so clouded with lust I’m sure I don’t have quite the impact I want. All I can really do is buck against your finger, tempting you to add another one even as I hold your watchful gaze.”

X

Hearing the impatience in the caller's voice, Joey weighed whether to continue the tease or not. On one hand, a longer call meant more money, but on the other…

_ Fuck it, _ Joey thought. It was better to try and win the caller over than add minutes to the call. Satisfied customers made for repeat customers.

“‘So eager,’ I purr, licking your leaking cockhead clean as I add a second finger. I prod deeper, crooking my fingers, searching for that spot I know will temper that willful gleam in your eyes—that will make you surrender fully to me.”

X

Seto’s face flushed at the operator’s words. The thought of surrendering to a lover was more of a fantasy than spaceships and intergalactic empires. It was something he craved, but only in these half-undone moments of fantasy when he could afford to dream of it. The operator’s voice was a rugged, low, thrum on the other end, lurring Seto deeper into the fantasy. His eyes slammed shut. Dammit, he wished that smooth tongue was lapping at his dripping cock for real.  
  
For once, Seto found himself speechless. He didn’t know what to add to the fantasy; it was already rich and heady, driving him closer and closer to a hard, satisfying end. He didn’t know what his character could ask for, or how one truly even surrendered.  
  
“Please,” Seto’s voice cracked as he spoke. Breathing heavy, he slowed down his strokes, realizing he’d sped up at his partner’s words.  
  
“Please,” Seto begged again. He wasn’t sure what he was begging for until he called out a final time. “Please, do whatever you want to me.”

X

Joey shuttered, just as close to coming as the caller sounded. Maintaining his slower speed, Joey tightened his grip, increasing the pressure to keep from climaxing before he was ready.

_ God, _ that voice sounded even better breathless and desperate. Licking dry lips, Joey took control of the scene.

“Hearing you beg, my dick throbs and I can't wait another second to bury myself deep inside you. I remove my fingers and line my cock up with your asshole. I push in faster than before, but keep my eyes on your face to make sure I'm not hurting you. Every inch of you feels hot and slick around me, and I release a long, low moan against your shoulder as I began to thrust faster.”

X

“Oh fuck yes.”  
  
Seto moaned at his partner’s words. He squeezed himself more firmly, stroking in earnest and no longer teasing.  
  
“I spread my legs wider to give you more room, clenching around your girth. I thread my fingers through your hair, tugging lightly as I ride out each thrust. I beg for you to fuck me harder as I arch against you.”

X

“I pound into you, stroking your cock with one hand. I pant into your ear and tell you how good you feel. I'm already so close. _ Oh God... _I'm—so close—a-and I…”

Joey moaned, faltering in his description. He couldn't concentrate on the fantasy. His own real life orgasm neared, and it distracted him. He indulged for a moment before licking his lips and refocusing on the call.

“I nip at your ear. My voice cracks as I order you to come for me.”

X

Hearing the man on the other end of the phone almost lose himself sent a jolt through Seto’s core. His toes curled and his breathing grew harsh. Seto slipped his free hand to his perineum, preparing to stop himself from ejaculating when he climaxed.

The voice on the other end ordered Seto’s character to come. It was the final thought Seto needed for his orgasm to consume him. He envisioned being ravaged by the brawny space officer. Pinned down, teeth against his ear, desperate breath telling him it was time as the bliss of orgasm seized Seto’s entire body.

“Oh!” Seto called out in a deep, wanton voice. “Oh fuck! I’m coming!”

Seto bucked into his fist a final time. He arched his back away from the sofa as his body shuddered and released. A second, smaller wave of pleasure crashed against him after the first then he was boneless as he sucked quick breaths into his lungs.

X

Joey panted, teetering on the edge. Hearing the caller's cry of release, Joey bucked his hips as his hand sped over his shaft.

“_ Oh, God, yes, _” Joey moaned. He reached back and fisted the pillow, his head jerking to the side as he came hard with a strangled, desperate cry.

Joey sighed as his body relaxed, the familiar past-orgasmic high settling in, making his limbs feel heavy.

Remembering that the call was still going, Joey adjusted the earpiece, which had been knocked loose.

“You still with me, baby?”

X

“Mmm…” Seto hummed.  
  
Seto knew the pet-name was generic, a device for the phone operator to sound personal without having to individually remember the rush of clients calling him everyday. Nevertheless, Seto liked hearing it. Perhaps it was after-glow nonsense, but hearing ‘baby’ in the operator’s sleepy, post-orgasmic voice was sexy, and Seto enjoyed pretending it was meant for him. That’s why he called, to pretend. Seto imagined Officer Haggert whispering it into Seto’s ear as they lay side by side on their spaceship.  
  
“Did I pass my inspection?” Seto grinned, remembering their original scenario. He sighed. “Out of character, but you get paid a premium for longer calls, correct? If you’re not in a hurry, we can stay on the phone. I don’t mind the bill.”  
  
He wasn’t sure what the fuck he was doing. The business transaction was complete, and at the best of times Seto never indulged in pillow talk, but he was so relaxed at the moment. He didn’t want to isolate himself with his never-ending stream of work thoughts just yet. Besides, he was still half in-character. He could blame the urge for pillow talk on the lonely space smuggler who rarely had a chance for other human companionship.

X

Joey glanced at the mess he'd made of the clothes he'd folded. Half of them had been knocked to the floor; the rest were crumpled and strewn across his bedspread. He knew he should take care of them, which he could do easily enough while chatting up the caller, but he felt relaxed and satisfied, and it seemed like too much effort in that moment.

Resettling himself, Joey grinned and folded his arms behind his head.

“Yeah, we can talk more.” Joey chuckled. “And yes, you passed inspection—but I'm placing you on my personal watch list. If you pass through my way station again, be prepared to be boarded.”

X

Seto grinned at the joke. He slipped his pants up again, but turned on his side to get comfortable. Seto closed his eyes, allowing the calm he felt to sink into his fatigued muscles. He was half-asleep, but content to lay there in between sleep and awake, knowing someone else was nearby, even if it were only a voice on the phone.  
  
“I look forward to it. Is there a way to make sure I get you specifically and not some other Waystation Officer next time I’m in this quadrant?”

X

Joey's smile broadened. Not only had the caller enjoyed the call, they wanted to talk to him again? Joey had another regular that he talked to once or twice a week, but most of the callers were one-offs, the phone sex equivalent of a one night stand. It would be nice to have another longer-term client.

It didn't hurt that the man's voice was hot and his fantasy one Joey could actually get into.

“I could give you my private com extension. That way, the next time you're passing through, you can contact me directly.

“Out of character, but my hours are technically open, though I'm usually linked-in between five and ten pm JST on weekdays. On weekends it depends, but I'm willing to work something out.”

X

“Weekdays are sufficient. The days are all the same to me. I work through the week.” Seto stifled a yawn into the crook of his arm. “I don’t call these lines often; however, I would like your extension. You’re one of the more competent operators I’ve spoken with and I don’t have time to suffer fools who don’t know how to use their imagination.”

Seto sighed—a breathing response from fatigue, not an emotional reaction. Nevertheless, he refused to fall asleep until the voice on the other end gave his extension so Seto could memorize it.

X

Joey held back a snort. Was that supposed to be a compliment? Joey wondered what it would take to rate higher than “competent”. Maybe he'd get there after he built a rapport with the caller.

Joey was a bit disappointed that the man wasn't a frequent caller, but he'd take what he could get. Maybe he could persuade him to make the next call sooner rather than later...

“Sure. My extension's 452. I hope to hear from you soon. I look forward to hearing your sexy voice again.”

X

“Hmm…do you?” 

He took the compliment with a grain of salt, knowing part of the job was sweet talking the clients. Yet, he noted the 452 extension for the next time he called, locking it in his memory with no need to write it down or repeat it.

“Is it because you’re a huge sci-fi fan?” Seto teased.

X

Joey gave a reflexive shrug the caller couldn't see.

“Not really. I've seen enough sci-fi stuff to get a feel for the genre, and I liked the stuff I've seen, but action and fighting movies are my go-to. Although, there's this one Hulu original movie called, “What Happened to Monday?” that's sort of a mix of sci-fi, dystopian, action, and mystery that’s really good—if you don't mind mixed genres, that is.”

X

Seto grunted in response, more asleep than awake. 

“Maybe… hard to find time. Too much work.” 

He knew he should end the call and go to his room, but the hallway of the mansion was too long, and he was comfortable on the supple, overstuffed leather sofa.

_ And my room is lonely. _

Seto’s sleeping thoughts swirled through his mind. He’d never admit it during the daylight, but between exhaustion and the last echoes of his post-orgasm calm, his mental filter was down.

“What‘s your favorite movie? Ramble about it… I don’t mind paying for the time. Consider it your gratuity for a job well done. I’ll probably fall asleep, but talk about something you want for a change. You can hang up when you’re bored.”

Seto didn’t particularly care what the voice on the other end said as long as the person on the phone kept talking until Seto’s mind shut down enough to sink into a deep and proper sleep.

X

Joey was a bit thrown. He'd gotten pretty good at playing along with whatever fantasies his callers threw at him, creating a character and slipping into the role was almost automatic after a few weeks of this. But now the caller was asking him to be himself, and he wasn't sure what to say—not that the guy seemed to care what he said either way as long as he kept talking.

That was a first. Most guys hung up right after they came. Why pay for extra time when Joey had served his purpose? But this guy wanted Joey to talk to him while he fell asleep.

More than that, he was trusting Joey to end the call once he _ was _asleep. It seemed a bit naive for the man to put that much faith into a total stranger. Lucky for him, Joey wasn't the type to take advantage of people.

“Uhh, okay,” Joey said, his put-on transatlantic accent slipping a bit as he answered honestly. “Favorite movie…Well, not sure what my _ favorite _ is, but _ Speed _ 's a good one. And _ The Italian Job _ if ya like crime movies. Uh, let's see...what else?”

Joey babbled on for a bit, shifting from movies he liked to a rant on unnecessary sequels. He'd been talking for a good ten minutes when he realized the other end of the line was totally silent, the caller no longer making reactive hums and grunts.

“Hey,” Joey said, keeping his voice soft. “Ya still with me?”

No answer.

“I'm endin’ the call,” he said, just in case the man was still slightly conscious. Still in customer service mode, he added a final, “Good night, babe.”

Joey smiled as a mumbled “night” came through the line before he disconnected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Random keyboard mashing because words could never adequately convey your feels
> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments and tries to reply to all of them.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


	2. Chapter 2

Seto woke the next morning with plenty of time to shower, grab a coffee and a quick breakfast, and check on his projects before his first business meeting. After finally resting, all the equations which spun around Seto’s head the night before were easy to burn through and he was more productive in the first few hours of the morning than he’d been in the last two sleep deprived days.

Later Seto gave himself a minute to think about the prior night’s phone call. Something about the caller’s voice...sounded familiar toward the end. Or perhaps Seto’s dreams and waking experiences had blurred a little as he fell asleep. Regardless, Seto couldn’t deny how well he’d rested after the call. He hadn’t planned on calling more than once a month, but two weeks later Seto found himself in the same circumstance: exhausted and overworked. He couldn’t remember the last time he ate more than a meal replacement shake and he became incapable of working as his mind screamed to focus on anything else.

Seto growled at himself as he pushed away from his desk. He ordered a simple meal to his room, and ate and changed into pajamas, telling himself to sleep. But he did not sleep. He never could when he was this flustered about his work. His mind was too tired to think properly, but too desperate to finish his work to turn off.

452

The number sprung into his sleepless mind unbidden. Seto buried his face in his pillow. He supposed twice a month wasn’t too excessive. He wasn’t some blue-collar worker squandering his family's electric bill money. He was a successful adult who didn’t have time for a physical relationship. He succumbed and fastened his earpiece to his head—calling the number and adding the personal extension. Glancing at the time, he noted it was 9:58, about the time his operator signed out for the night. Seto frowned, wondering if the guy on the other end would even be in the mood to take one last call this close to the end of his shift.

X

Joey laid across his couch, staring up at the ceiling and bored out of his mind. He'd already cleaned and ate dinner between the few calls he'd gotten, and he was caught up on dishes and laundry.

Sighing, Joey glanced at his phone for the time. He hadn't had a call in the past twenty minutes. Down time between calls was normal, but he'd really been hoping to get one more in before he quit for the night.

Almost as if reading his mind, his earpiece beeped. Given that the thing was a Kaiba Corp. brand earpiece, Joey wouldn't have been surprised if it _ had _ read his thoughts. Regardless, the call was welcome, and he grinned as the recorded female voice warned him of an incoming “uncategorized role-play”.

Propping himself up with one of the couch's throw cushions, Joey settled in as the second beep connected him to the call.

“Hey, baby. How are you doing tonight?”

X

“Taking a break from work,” Seto answered. “And you? I’m assuming it’s not too late to call since you answered.”

Seto paused a moment, thinking of what little he knew of his vocal partner. He remembered _ Speed _ and _ The Italian Job _ were two of his favorite movies and adjusted the theme of his role-play.

“Thought maybe you’d be in the mood to be gangsters celebrating after a successful heist.”

X

A thrill ran through Joey when he recognized the voice as the sci-fi guy from a couple weeks ago. He had assumed that the man would want to continue that scenario when he called again, but it was a bit refreshing that he wanted to mix it up.

Joey smirked at the idea of playing a gangster, memories of his time in an actual gang resurfacing. He found it funny that his experiences from those early days should come in handy now of all times.

“My night's been a little slow, honestly. I'm glad you decided to call. I'm in the mood for whatever you want. If you want, we can start where we've just returned to our hideout after the heist, but before we do, what kind of heist did we pull? Also, are we more partners in crime, or is this a leader and lunky situation?”

X

“We’re partners,” Seto said without hesitation.

He played Leaders & Lunkies role-plays all day long and wasn’t in the mood for it in his fantasies. On a half-asleep whim, a funny idea for a heist occurred to Seto.

“We broke into the Luxor Museum and stole the Millenium Items.”

The news stations had flooded every television and paper with stories of the new Egyptian exhibit displaying the seven ‘mysterious’ items a few months ago. Even if the operator wasn’t keen on Egyptology or current events, he’d probably heard of the Items before because of it. And, while Seto had no real desire to ever see the bothersome artifacts again in real life, it made for a good premise for their role-play.

X

Joey's mouth dropped open at the words “Millennium Items”. It had been almost a decade since that chapter of Joey's life had ended, and he felt a pang as a wave of nostalgia washed over him.

He shouldn't have been surprised. The fact that the Items had been recovered after all these years was huge news, and he'd been well aware of the details involving their recovery. Yugi kept him in the loop when the Ishtars told him the museum had decided to excavate them.

Still, it was weird hearing them name dropped so casually by a complete stranger.

“Partners stealing the Millennium Items?” Joey affirmed, dragging himself back to the conversation. “Sure, sounds good. So, starting after the heist, yeah?”

X

There was a pause on the phone for a moment. Seto almost asked if his RP partner were okay before the voice returned in Seto’s headpiece. He sounded distracted, and Seto swore he knew the voice on the other end. Not simply recognizing it from their last conversation, but knew it from a long time ago. Seto shook his head, mentally lecturing himself. He thought of the Millenium Puzzle for two seconds, and his mind was already trying to play tricks on him.

“Yes, let’s start after the heist.”

X

“Swaggering through the door of our current hideout—an abandoned bunker half-buried in sand a few miles outside of Luxor—I let out a celebratory hoot and flop onto our couch.

“'I can't fuckin’ believe we pulled it off!’ I shout, finally taking off my ski mask and tossing it aside. I run my fingers through the shaggy, bright red hair sticking to my forehead and neck. I beam at you, adrenaline thrumming through me. ‘_ Goddamn _ that was a rush!’

X

_ Ski mask? As if Seto wouldn’t have them outfitted better before a heist? _

Seto reminded himself this was all fictional, and he realized, for the first time, he always chose to be someone with great amounts of wealth even in his fantasies. He’d done so much, sacrificed so much, to get where he was that he never even considered a universe where he hadn’t already done the same. Part of him balked at the thought of doing so now; however, Seto reminded himself they were in a scenario where they’d just stolen enough to live in luxury for the rest of their lives. It wouldn’t hurt to pretend he was at the crux moment where everything shifted from desperate to settled.

He thought back to the rush he’d felt when he’d snatched Kaiba Corp away from Gozaburo’s clutches. The first time he sank into the leather seat behind the desk which no longer belonged to his despicable adopted father.

“‘Of course we pulled it off.’ I tear away my own mask, smoothing platinum blonde hair away from my sweaty temples. I lean against the wall behind me, raising an eyebrow. ‘Did you doubt our plan was anything short of perfect?’”

X

Joey snorted at the other man's pretentious attitude and wondered just how much of it was really his character.

“‘Eh, can't plan for everything,’ I say with a shrug. ‘Unexpected complications can happen no matter how foolproof you think your plan is. But enough of that!’

“Swinging my legs around, I hustle over to the fridge and pull out a chilled bottle of champagne. I grab a couple of drinking glasses from the drying rack by the sink before heading back to the couch. Setting all three things onto the coffee table, I pat the cushion next to me.

“‘Get your ass over here and have a drink with me. We should be celebrating!’”

X

“‘I plan for everything.’ I smile as I steal the champagne bottle. I pop the cork and lick the foam off of the neck before crashing close beside you on the couch. I press the rim of the bottle to your lips as I lean close and say, ‘Yes, let’s celebrate.’”

X

“I hold your eyes as I seal my lips around the bottle and take a swig. I make a show of licking my lips.

“‘It's good.’ Stealing another drink, I lean in closer, rubbing my lips against yours. ‘Have a taste.’”

X

Seto brought his knees up to his chest, hugging them as he envisioned the scenario in his mind.

“I lid my eyes as I take the bottle from your hand and suck down a drink. I use my free hand to tug at your fiery hair, keeping our lips a breath apart. ‘It’s good,’ I murmur against your mouth, ‘but a little dry. I want something more wet.’ I steal another sip of champagne before slipping my tongue into your mouth.”

X

“I moan into the kiss and suck on your tongue before pulling back and nipping at your lip. I kiss along the stubble on your jaw. 'Just think! Soon we'll be able to move out of this dump.’

“I lift up the edge of your shirt and run my hands over your chest. ‘Where do you wanna go, babe?’ I ask, sucking at your neck.”

X

“‘Maybe Paris,’ I mutter, distracted by your mouth against my skin. ‘I want to try foiegras. What about you? What do you want to do?’ I sling my leg over your lap, tilting my head to give you more area of my neck to suck.”

X

“‘Don't care,’ I say, trailing hickies down to your shoulder. ‘I'll go wherever you do.’ I stop when your shirt gets in the way. Lifting the shirt over your head, I continue to lick along your collarbone. I pull you fully into my lap, hitching my hips up to press my crotch against yours.”

X

“‘Surely there’s something you want to do,’” Kaiba said.

The thought of being pulled into his lover’s lap excited him. Only at that moment did Seto realize he’d be enjoying the chat for the sake of it more than using the fantasy to get off. He shifted into a more comfortable position, teasing along the collar of his night clothes.

“I hold your shoulders to keep my balance as you buck against me. Our mouths crash together again. We kiss deeply as I grind down against each thrust of your hips.”

X

Joey’s cock stirred at the thought of grinding. He knew from experience how good it felt: the weight and friction, the gradual climb together, the mutual satisfaction after both of them came.

Joey rubbed his fingers over the front of his pants. His cock stiffened at the slight pressure, and his eyes slipped shut.

“I run my hands along your back before settling one arm at your waist, holding you in place as we move together. The other tugs at your hair, controlling the angle of the kiss.

“‘Well,’ I say between kisses, ‘always wanted ta see the Northern Lights.’”

X

Seto rolled his hips, envisioning the way his and his partner’s bodies would move together in their scenario and allowing the urge to touch himself to build before he gave into it.

“‘Then we’ll go to Paris, and then we’ll go see the Northern Lights,’ I whisper between our kisses. I moan at the way you hold me in place and grip my hair, hips circling to put as much pressure against our cocks as possible.”

X

Just like before, the man's voice did more to stir Joey up than the scene they were creating. There was an odd sense of command threaded through the deep timbre, even as he encouraged Joey to take the lead. It made Joey eager to move things along.

“I keep up the grind until we're both worked up. Shifting your weight to my arms, I adjust our position, laying you down on the couch and draping myself across you. I toss my shirt, not caring where it lands as I unzip your pants.”

X

Seto gave a hum of approval at the operator's words. He loosened his own pants, following along with their fantasy.

“Touch me,” Seto begged over the phone, brushing his finger over his stomach and up his chest. “I want you.” Seto’s breath hitched as the first true sparks of desire ignited in his belly. “After you toss my pants to the floor, I rip off my shirt and wrap my legs around your waist. Digging my nails into your shoulders, I cling to you as our bodies continue to frot together.”

X

Joey let out a soft groan. His cock was hard, standing at attention against his thigh.

“I remove my jeans and add them to the pile,” Joey described, taking a moment to do the same in real life, leaving him in just his t-shirt and boxers. “I’m not wearing any underwear beneath the jeans, and I quickly strip you of yours to feel your skin against mine.”

Joey swallowed as his own words made his dick throb, wishing suddenly he really was on top of the man on the other end of the call. He imagined toned legs wrapping around him, holding him in place as they writhed together.

X

Seto swallowed at the thought of warm skin pressing against him. In that moment he craved the heat and closeness of another body, and if the person was as sexy as the voice on the other end...Seto exhaled, unable to resist grabbing his cock as he continued the fantasy.

"My hands grope your shoulders as our cocks slide together. I work my way down, kneading the muscles of your back before grabbing your ass and...bucking...a-against you."

Seto's breath hitched as he stroked himself. The nails of his opposite hand sank into his thigh.

"F-fuck—" Seto swore under his breath, out of character. "I wish...mmmm…"

He stopped his words before he said something stupid. He really did wish the voice on the other end was within touching distance (or rather that the person who owned the voice was), but the wish was useless and ridiculous. Seto shoved it from his mind, focusing on the sensation of his fist pumping his cock.

X

Joey's heart thudded as he listened to the man on the other end pleasure himself. Closing his hand around his own erection, Joey moaned as he began to stroke.

Mind only half on their fantasy, he continued the scene.

“I suck at yer neck as I adjust, leanin’ my weight on one hand while the other grabs both of our cocks in a firm grip. I-I—”

Joey broke off with a groan, his toes curling as pre-cum leaked down his shaft.

“Fuck! I'm already close. God, yer so hot, baby,” Joey panted, no longer sure if he was talking in character or not.

X

The words and short breaths coming from the other end of the line were too heavy and broken to be acting. Seto’s breath caught in his throat when his phone partner’s sentence unravelled into a thick groan. The operator screamed he was close and the words shot through Seto, shoving him toward the edge himself. The other man’s voice had slipped into an accent Seto swore he’d heard before but couldn’t place and didn’t care to as his thighs tightened and the pleasure threatened to overwhelm him.

“Not as hot as you,” Seto purred into the receiver, pumping as fast as he could. “I’m...also...close—ah! S-so why don’t you—ahh—come for...me.”

Seto closed his eyes, imagining the erotic sounds he heard were from a lover beside him instead of a voice on the phone. His whimpers grew frantic as the barrier between plateau and orgasm crumbled and sent him free falling into sheer bliss.

X

The caller's voice became deeper and a touch rough as he neared cilmax, and when that rich, authoritative voice asked Joey to come for him, Joey couldn't hold back any longer.

“Fuckfuckfuck,” Joey breathed, stroking as fast as he could. “Oh—god..._ ah fuck _!”

Joey moaned loud and long as his orgasm hit him. He could hear the other man pant as he came down from his own climax, and Joey felt pride mix with the pleasure as he sank back into the couch cushions to bask in his afterglow.

“Hot damn!” Joey chuckled, giddy and satisfied. “Gotta tell ya, yer quickly becomin’ my favorite customer.”

Recallng they were still mid-role-play, Joey ran a hand through his mussed hair.

“After we finish, I drape myself over you, burying my face against yer neck. ‘Damn! Now _ that's _ how you celebrate a successful heist!’”

X

“I wrap my arms around you in return and run my hands through your...red hair until I fall asleep.”

Seto didn’t need to add his last sentence to their role-play, but something within him wanted to. He was usually distant with everyone, so the fantasy of being able to hold someone afterward was forbidden fruit—sweet and ripe and begging to be tasted. Especially after the intense orgasm he’d had moments before.

But why had he almost said blonde hair?

Seto frowned, trying to focus his overworked, underrested, orgasm hazed mind. It was something about the operator's voice. The way he almost cheered after coming. _ And that accent… _

Seto shoved his next thought away before it could fully develop in his mind. It couldn’t be. It was statistically ridiculous that he’d actually know the voice on the other end.

“So…” Seto fumbled for a topic. “Out of character, what’s your favorite food?”

It wasn’t like Seto to drag things out longer than need be, but he wanted to fall asleep to his imaginary lover’s voice. Also, part of him wanted to hear the operator speak more in hopes he’d say something which would confirm (or better yet, disprove) Seto’s suspicion of knowing him.

X

Joey hummed in thought, idly fingering the rectangular scrap of metal he wore as a necklace.

“I never understood picking a favorite food, honestly. I love food in general, but I suppose I never get tired of curry and rice. Whaddabout you?”

X

“You want it all, hmm?” Seto smirked to himself. “I like that.”

He liked the idea of not choosing a favorite cuisine. Why bother? It was a tiresome question used in small talk and Seto shouldn’t have bothered asking it. Perhaps ‘what foods do you enjoy’ would have suited his needs more precisely. Open up a conversation with a more open question and give his mystery operator a chance to talk more.

“Filet mignon,” Seto answered the return question. “Especially when served with foiegras.”

X

Joey raised an eyebrow. Unsure of what foiegras was, he looked it up while they chatted, his nose wrinkling at the search results.

“Fancy,” he said diplomatically. “I've never tried filet mignon, but I do like steak.”

Joey had thought it odd before that the caller had wanted to chat afterward, but being prepared for it this time, Joey decided to let himself relax and just enjoy the conversation.

“Tell me somethin’ about you, baby. Ya mentioned last time that you work a lot and don't really have time to watch movies. What do you do to unwind?”

X

The laughter that forced its way past Seto’s lips was as unintentional as it was uncontrollable. He clamped his hand over his mouth, forcing himself to regain control enough to reply.

“I don’t, unwind. I...I work. There’s too much work to do. I need to be working right now.” He exhaled.

Guilt trickled into the back of his mind. What was he doing wasting time like this? Seto reminded himself that after the last call, he’d worked better because it’d helped him sleep. This was a simple matter of productivity.

X

The laughter brought a grin to Joey's face, although he was slightly sobered by the admission that followed. Something about the laugh sounded familiar, but Joey didn't dwell on it.

“So…you jus’ _ never _ take time to jus’ chill? That doesn't seem healthy.”

Joey knew he was overstepping his bounds—he was a phone sex operator, not the man's therapist—but the idea of doing nothing but literally working and sleeping day-in, day-out was just depressing.

X

Seto gave a dismissive grunt, shrugging despite the uselessness of shrugging during a phone conversation.

“I play Duel Monsters. Does that count as down time?”

Not for Seto it didn’t. If anything, he took his duels more seriously than anything else, but it was—theoretically—a game.

X

Joey sat up a little at that, excited at the mention of his favorite pastime.

“Duel Monsters? Yeah, I'd say that counts. I play too, tournaments when I can afford the entry fees. What kind of deck do ya run?—if ya don't mind me askin’.”

X

“Oh, you know…” Seto said with a coy tone. “I tend toward dragons.”

He couldn’t say Blue Eyes White Dragon. It would be too hard a clue of who he was. There had been reprints recently—fucking Pegasus—but Seto still owned the original cards. At least the reprints inspired several support cards that Seto often took advantage of.

He smirked to himself. The phone operator on the other end couldn’t possibly fathom the complexity and nuance of Seto’s deck. However, it was nice to hear that the man on the other end was also a duelist. Seto licked his lips, wanting to ask about which tournaments to see if Seto had ever crushed the operator in battle before. It would explain why the operator's voice gave Seto a sense of deja vu. Or maybe he’d know by the man’s deck, so instead he asked:

“What about you? Have any trademark cards in your deck?”

X

“Dragons're cool,” Joey said, thinking about the dragons in his own deck. “I know a couple people who use dragon decks. I got a Red-Eyes and a couple other dragons in mine, actually, but the general theme 'a my deck is gamblin’. Always liked the extra thrill ya get when a good dice roll turns a long-shot into a win. 

“Anyway, what's yer favorite?”

X

“Oh shit…” Seto’s jaw dropped.

The accent was familiar because it was Joey Wheeler—Jester of the King of Dweeb’s court. On the other end, Wheeler asked if everything was all right. Seto’s mouth closed and opened three times before he managed to regain his composure.

“It’s my job. Something’s come up. I have to go. Immediately.”

Seto disconnected the call, burying his face in both his hands.

X

“Baby? Everything okay?...Hello?”

Joey sighed at the suddenly disconnected call. Damn! He’d been enjoying that conversation.

_ Hopefully whatever made 'im leave the call wasn't too serious... _

Logging out for the day, Joey hopped up to take a shower before bed. He grinned to himself as he grabbed a clean set of boxers and a towel. Thoughts a jumble of space smugglers and thieves and that sexy voice moaning in his ear, Joey anticipated SciFi Guy’s next call.

X

Seto kept his face buried in his hands, refusing to think. About anything. Especially about the fact that he’d just mutually masturbated with Joey Wheeler over the phone. He couldn’t understand how it was that the same person whose every word used to grate on Seto’s last nerve, managed to so fully, so utterly, so completely undo Seto during their two erotic phone calls.

Seto exhaled, laying back and staring at the canopy over his bed. He decided to sleep it off and forget about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Random keyboard mashing because words could never adequately convey your feels
> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments and tries to reply to all of them.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating a day early because tomorrow is going to be busy. Enjoy!

It was easy to fall asleep, but difficult to forget it’d ever happened. The next day Seto busied himself with work, and—just like the first time—he found himself able to focus better on his projects and work more efficiently.

But it didn’t take long before Seto overworked himself (again) and wasn’t sleeping enough (again) and saw the toll the stress and fatigue took on his productivity. He tried setting a sleep schedule, but his mind whirled with all the work he needed to get done, and he ended up sleeping less instead of more. He tried laying in a warm bath and masturbating. It helped to an extent, but what he liked about his phone calls wasn’t simply the orgasm, but the chance to interact with someone, daydream with someone, while getting aroused. It was the complete package. And he couldn’t do it alone, and he couldn’t do it with any random operator because most of them had the imaginations of a sock-puppet missing their puppeteer.

Did it really matter? If it was Joey? Sure, he was annoying when they were younger, but Seto had to admit that Joey had grown into a formable duelist over the years. He’d still taunted Joey at their last tournament, but it was more out of well-refined habit than any sincere malice.

Seto paced in his room. It’d been not quite two weeks since his last call, and the urge to call refused to subside. Seto slammed his hands at his side. He was Seto Fucking Kaiba, and he did what he wanted when he wanted, so fuck it—he was going to call the hotline again and dial in Joey’s extension knowing who he’d be speaking to.

But, as things stood, the game didn’t seem fair. Joey’s accent and card preferences had given him away, but Seto had guarded his answers to avoid a similar disadvantage. He decided if he was going to call again, he should at least leave a clue—see if Joey was smart enough to pick up on it. He thought of the role-play he wanted before he lay in bed, already excited before the call even began.

X

It had been a long week for Joey. One of his co-workers had quit without notice at his other job at Burger World, meaning they were short staffed, and everyone else had to scramble to make up for it. He'd been picking up extended shifts, which was great for his paycheck, but terrible for his moral. Most days he had a break between jobs before he linked in with the phone service, but not this week, and the strain of slipping from one customer service persona directly into the other with no downtime was wearing on him.

Hoping to grab a quick bite between calls, Joey threw together a sandwich. He’d just taken a bite when his earpiece beeped. Huffing out a frustrated breath through his nose, Joey rushed to chew and swallow while the female voice informed him the call was an “uncategorized role-play”.

Joey felt his pulse pick up a bit. It was a stupid reaction since a large number of the calls he took were uncategorized role-plays, but a small part of him hoped it was the SciFi Guy everytime the voice announced one.

This time he wasn't disappointed.

“Hey, Sexy. How can I make your night tonight?”

X

Seto blushed at the sound of Joey’s voice. Even with his accent downplayed for work, it was easy to recognize the voice as Joey’s now that Seto knew what to listen for. Seto sucked in a deep breath, exhaling slowly before speaking.

“Since we both liked Duel Monsters, I thought it might be fun to integrate some of them into our next role-play. We could be Dragon Knights having to take shelter from a storm in a cavern.”

Seto’s heart beat faster than he would ever admit. Unbidden excitement welled inside him. Seto realized this was even more fun than before now that the stakes were higher. Joey might not catch on—or worse—catch on and refuse to ever accept another call from Seto. Though accidental, there was now an element of risk involved, and Seto thrived on it. He spoke as husky as possible, allowing his eagerness to show through his tone in a way he never would have before. 

“You can be the Knight for the Red Eyes Black Dragon, and I’ll choose my favorite…”

And here it was. The defining moment.

“The Knight for the Blue Eyes White Dragon.”

X

Joey's brain froze.

No. Way.

A cocktail of humiliation, irritation, and lust had Joey's blood pumping in his ears as realization struck him, and he knew with white-hot clarity why he'd felt such an instant familiarity with SciFi Guy.

The man reminded him of Seto Kaiba.

The man's voice, the mention of the Millennium Items, the freaking Blue Eyes White Dragon! It all reminded him of Kaiba, and although Joey would never admit it to anyone, he'd always felt oddly attracted to Kaiba. The prick needled Joey at every opportunity and never showed him the same sort of respect he grudgingly did Yugi, but Joey had always kind of enjoyed their banter and trash talk. He'd never been quite good enough to beat Kaiba in a duel, but once in a while he felt like he won their verbal spars.

Joey tried to compose himself. After all, it wasn't the caller's fault he reminded Joey of his old…well, not really friend, but not really adversary, either. Friendversary? He'd never really been sure what he and Kaiba were to each other. Yugi had always considered Kaiba their friend, despite the rich pricks constant denial of it. Joey supposed they could be called rivals, but he wasn't sure Kaiba would consider _ him _ worthy of the title...

Bringing himself back to the moment and the conversation, Joey tried to let his thoughts of Kaiba drop as he scrambled to remember what the man on the line had said.

“O-oh, Dragon Knights? Yeah, that sounds good, baby. You want to start us off?”

X

Seto caught the stutter in Joey’s voice. Good, he suspected.

This verbal game reminded Seto of chess. Not only did he have to plan his strategy carefully, but he needed to anticipate each move of the other player in order to lead the game to the most favorable outcome—victory for Seto.

And what would he consider to be a victory in this tête-à-tête of theirs? Since Joey recognizing Seto and refusing to take additional calls would be losing the game, Seto reasoned Joey needed to not only figure out who Seto was, but suggest they continue the phone calls nonetheless.

“Sure,” Seto replied, grinning to himself. “One more thing before we get into character. I think our personas should be rivals. You know…” Seto lowered his voice the slightest bit. “So they can get riled up before the tension becomes too much and they break it with a kiss.”

No one could verbally spar like Joey Wheeler—few others had enough balls to even look Seto directly in the eyes, let alone snap back when he spoke. He supposed that was why he never broke the habit of instigating Joey during tournaments. It was entertaining—and uniquely theirs. If he could lure Joey into one of their typical banter matches, not even Joey would be able to deny who he was speaking with over the phone.

“The day began with a simple training mission, but I challenged you to a race. The white scales from my dragon’s wings gleam with the distant lightning. You’re close, but can never quite catch up. We’re both so engrossed with trying to outfly each other that we don’t notice the overcast sky growing darker, or how close the lightning is. It isn’t until the cold rain pelts against our armor that we realize we’re too far from the city to make it back, and we’d have to find shelter. Fortunately, we’re near the mountains the dragons use during breeding season to make their dens. After securing our mounts, we find a side chamber small enough for the two of us to spend the night. I arrange several stones in a circle for a campfire and order you to go find wood.”

X

Joey debated internally how to respond to that. By ordering Joey's character around, the man seemed to want to control the narrative, but based on their previous calls, Joey had picked up that the man seemed to enjoy when Joey wrestled control from him. Deciding to take a small risk, Joey opted for the path of most resistance and hoped for the best.

“Glaring at your tone, I ask, ‘Who died and put you in charge? Last I checked we were the same rank.’ I gesture out at the cave entrance and the downpour beyond. ‘No way I'm going back out in that! You want wood, you go fetch it.’”

X

Seto smiled. The game was on. He decided to slip another clue into their role-play.

“‘Even with my helmet covering most of my face, I’m sure you can see my piercing blue eyes as I return your glare and snap, ‘Look, we need a fire so we can dry ourselves and stay warm during the storm, and I’m already setting up the bed and gathering peet. Are you going to stand there complaining or be useful?’”

X

Joey's heart stuttered as the man's description conjured up an image of Kaiba in Blue-Eyes themed armor, his patented glare pinning Joey in place. Was the guy role-playing _ as _ Kaiba? It wasn't that much of a stretch. Joey had had a celebrity role-play request before where he'd been asked to play some K-pop singer he'd never heard of, but this was weird on a personal level.

Then again, he was probably just reading too far into it.

“Throwing my hands up, I stomp over to the entrance of the cave before stopping and shouting over my shoulder, ‘Fine! I'll get the firewood—but not because you told me to. It's because I'm cold! Come on, Red!’

“I have my Red-Eyes use its claws to rend apart a tree near the cave entrance. I stack most of the wet wood in a pile along the cavern wall, arranging a few in the circle of stones for Red-Eyes to set ablaze.”

X

“I part my lips to thank you, but the words catch in my throat when you remove your helmet and reveal your face. Flustered, I mutter ‘About time’ and turn away. I slip out of my gauntlets, setting them near the fire. 'We better dry our armor first so it doesn't rust.’”

Seto's face was as warm in real life as his persona's was in their role-play. He may have...acted similarly around Joey a few times over the years, but Seto had always wrote off the feeling as being annoyed instead of flustered. Only in this context did it occur to him that it could have been something else.

X

Huh. That…actually sounded like Kaiba. Not that Joey had ever known the pompous man to get flustered, but the response was very _ him _ . Not just what he'd said, but the way he said it. Either this guy was _ really _ good at imitating Kaiba, or—

“I make quick work removing the rest of my armor and come up to set it beside yours, leaving enough space for each piece to properly dry.

“‘I'm soaked to the bone,’ I complain, stripping off my shirt and laying it out as well. I shiver as my blonde hair sticks to my neck and shoulders like damp straw. I stretch out beside the fire, basking in the heat.”

X

Seto's pulse picked up as he envisioned the scene. Whether by coincidence or intent, he was glad Joey had chosen blonde hair because Seto was envisioning Joey and not some random dragon knight. Seto cleared his throat, forcing himself to stay engaged in the conversation and not get carried away in his own daydreams.

“I stare at the fire, seemingly ignoring you, but out of my peripheral vision, I can’t help but appreciate the outline of your chest as you pull the wet shirt over your shoulders. My clothes are heavy with rainwater, so I pull off my shirt as well and lay it on a rock near the blaze. Standing over you, I frown and say, ‘you’re taking up too much space near the fire. Move so I can sit down.’”

X

“Shooting you a dirty look, I spread out my legs a little and fold my arms behind my head to take up more space. ‘After you had me trek back out in that cold downpour? I don't think so. Move some of the armor and sit on the other side.’”

X

“‘The armor isn’t done drying yet.’”

Seto jumped into the dialogue without further preamble.

“‘Don’t act like you’re entitled to sprawl out like a slob just because you spent two minutes gathering wood. Move. I’m not telling you again.’”

X

“I close my eyes and turn my face toward the fire. ‘Good. You're better company when you don't talk.’”

X

“'And you'd be better company if you'd go back outside.' I drop down to my knees, straddling one of your spread legs. 'If you don't move, I'll use you as a chair.' I cross my arms over my chest. 'You're a shabby throne for someone of my caliper, but one must make do in these circumstances.'"

X

“'I hate to break it to you, _ Your Highness _, but being a royal pain in the ass doesn't qualify you as actual royalty.’”

X

“'Move! Over!' I attempt to push you to the side."

X

“I resist, pushing back. ‘Make me!’”

X

“Quit being difficult!” Seto snapped, forgetting they were even role-playing as he bit back out of habit.

X

Joey frowned, genuine irritation sharpening his response. “‘Then stop bossing me around!’”

X

“Then stop being so damn stubborn! Sit up like a normal person instead of laying on the ground like an old mutt!”

X

Joey's brain froze. The word “mutt” rang in his ear for a few seconds.

“Holy shit..._ Rich Boy _?”

X

“_ Pffff, finally _.” Seto snorted, but he was grinning. Despite the jittery excitement he usually only felt during card games, Seto kept his voice low and rough. “You know, when you get excited your accent gives you away…”

Seto’s smile faded. The game was over. All that was left was to tally the score and see if he won or lost. He lowered his voice to a sultry whisper.

“I believe this is the part where your character is supposed to punch me or kiss me. Either way. Your call, Wheeler.”

X

Joey's face grew hot. All this time, it had been Kaiba he'd been talking to. That he'd been _ jerking off _ to! How long had Kaiba known? And yet, he'd kept calling back. Not to mess with Joey like Tristan had a couple of times, but because he'd actually enjoyed their calls—at least he'd sounded like he had…

And he was still in the call.

Pulling his thoughts together, Joey took a long, deep breath to slow his racing heart.

No longer hiding behind his operator persona, Joey said, "I-I grab the back 'a yer neck and crush yer lips ta mine ta shut you up."

X

Seto relaxed against the pillows on his bed when he heard Joey's reply. His lower belly also hitched as he imagined Joey grabbing and kissing him. Joey spoke in his typical voice and Seto's body reacted more strongly than Seto anticipated.

"I grunt in surprise but sink into the kiss immediately. Instead of shoving at your chest, I grip your shoulders and pull us closer."

X

Joey bit his lip. The image of Kaiba kneeling over him, shirtless, _ kissing _ him had Joey's body thrumming. Sandwich completely forgotten, Joey laid back against the couch and relaxed into the cushions.

"Liftin' the leg yer straddling, I drag my thigh against yer crotch as I suck on yer lower lip. The hand not in yer hair slips down yer back ta grope yer tight ass."

X

Seto’s breath hitched. “I…” Seto swallowed, dragging his hand up his inner thigh as if to mimic Joey’s described movement. “I roll my hips against your leg and moan as you suck on my lip.”

X

"Feelin' ya hard an' hot against my thigh, I match yer movements and groan. I pull back ta kiss the parts 'a yer chest and shoulders I can reach. Every inch of you is toned from endless hours of trainin', and I release yer hair ta trace my fingers over yer hard pecs. I flick a nipple before rollin' it gently between my fingers."

X

“I arch as you tease my chest. When I can’t bear it any longer, I stand up and drop my pants, tugging yours off as well before straddling you properly.”

The entire time Seto spoke, his hand caressed his thigh, slowly working its way closer to his cock. When he finally dragged his fingers up his covered shaft, Seto had to bite the inside of his cheek to suppress a slight whimper.

X

God, this was really happening. Joey had never felt more nervous during a call in his entire life. He could hear Kaiba's ragged breathing and the deep rasp in his voice that told Joey that Kaiba was enjoying this as much as he was, but the longer the call went on, the more Joey wished he could touch Kaiba in person.

Joey popped the button on his jeans and tossed them aside. His breath stuttered when he slipped his hand beneath the waistband of his boxers, slowly stroking his erection.

"Desperate ta touch ya, I take yer dick in a firm grip and circle the leakin' head with my thumb. 'How do you want it? Tell me what you like.'"

Joey asked the question partly to move the scene along, but mostly because he wanted to hear Kaiba's answer.

X

Seto grabbed himself only when Joey verbally prompted it. Closing his eyes and tossing his head back, Seto’s mouth opened in a silent cry. A jolt stabbed through him when Joey asked him how he wanted it. He didn’t know. He never had enough time to contemplate what he really wanted.

“Rough,” Seto growled as he slowly stroked his cock. “Don’t hold back.”

X

The scene slipped away from Joey, momentarily replaced by an image of Kaiba on a bed—_ his _ bed. Joey's cock throbbed in his hand. He no longer cared about padding the call. More than anything he wanted to hear Kaiba come undone.

"Wettin' my fingers in my mouth, I reach down and tease yer asshole before slidin' one inside, soon followed by the other. Yer s-so hot a-around my fingers."

Joey stuttered, his own words working him up as much as his hand was. He trailed his free hand over his chest and stomach as he continued.

"I whisper a spell under my breath ta make my saliva slicker as I finger fuck you, jabbin' hard an' fast once I find yer sweet spot."

X

"_ Ah...ah…" _

Seto huffed needy breaths as Joey described the scene. His heels dug into his mattress as he hitched his hips. When Joey began to stumble on his words, Seto's stomach twisted in excitement.

"I wrap my arms around your neck and—_ nnngh _—cling t-to you as you jab your fingers inside me. I nip at the side of your neck, groaning."

A real groan left Seto. He slowed down his strokes to hold back his climax.

X

"_ Fuck— _shit, I-I…"

Joey whimpered as he held the base of his cock to keep himself from coming. The sounds Kaiba was making had him climbing fast. Joey took a few measured breaths to calm himself. When he was no longer on the cusp of orgasm, he went back to teasing his dick with slow strokes.

"Removin' my fingers, I grab yer hip ta get ya in a better position an' line myself up. Workin' my cockhead inside, I give ya only a few seconds before slidin' in the rest of the way."

X

"Yes, fill me."

Seto moaned into the phone, hearing how worked up Joey was and wanting to push him further to the edge. His pace had picked up on its own; his body desperate to come. He was panting hard.

"I buck against you, digging my nails into your shoulders and urging you to go faster…harder...fuck! _ Joey _!"

Euphoria spread through Seto's entire body. He flexed every muscle, spasming before sinking into his feather pillows.

X

Hearing Kaiba shout his name drove Joey over the edge he'd been riding.

"Ohgodohgodohgod...Kai-ba, K-Kai—_ haaaahn _!"

With a strangled cry, Joey pumped himself until his was a shaking, spent mess on the couch. He groaned as he used his clean hand to wipe the sweaty bangs from his face.

"Mmmm...fuck...yer so hot…"

Joey panted for a few moments until he could form sentences again.

Licking his lips, he said, "I drive into ya hard and fast. I cling to ya as ya shudder against me, releasing between our stomachs. I come closely after you as ya clench around my cock, takin' me over the edge.

X

Joey's cries were a symphony. Seto was already flushed from orgasm, but Joey calling his name and muttering he was hot, sent an extra spike of fire to Seto's face. Had it been after their previous calls, Seto would have written it off as a phone operator trying to hook his client in for repeat business, but Joey knew who Seto was, and his tone sounded sincere instead of a customer service persona.

He sighed as Joey finished out the scene, humming to show his approval.

"I suppose you can hog the fire now. My character is warm enough."

X

Joey laughed.

"Mine prolly don't need it now either if he worked up as much of a sweat as I did."

Joey's stomach did a nervous swoop as he thought about Kaiba lying in a bed in his mansion, spent and content. Did he look disheveled? Was he smiling? Joey wasn't sure how Kaiba looked relaxed—but he suddenly had a strong desire to find out.

"Hey, uhhhh…I know this is just a call line, and honestly, I _ never _ ask this fer my usual clients, but seein' as how we know each other—or, well, you know, went ta school tagether and, like, duel sometimes and stuff—"

Joey cut himself off when he realized he was babbling.

"So, anyway, uh…" Joey took a deep breath and just plowed forward. "How wouldja feel 'bout doin' this fer real? Like, a meet-up?"

X

It was a good thing Seto was alone because the grin on his face would ruin his reputation. It couldn't be avoided. He was basking in afterglow and Joey's rambling should have been annoying, but instead Seto found it... endearing.

Then his brain caught up with what Joey was actually asking. Seto bolted upright.

"Yes!" Seto started at his own eagerness. He cleared his throat, forcing himself to regain his senses. "What I meant to say was, I believe I could pencil something into my schedule. What day works best for you?"

X

Joey's heart pattered, a nervous laugh escaping him.

"Okay…weekends're usually best—work's been crazy lately, but I get weekends off. How's…Friday? Say, around seven PM? Even if they keep me late, that still gives me plenty 'a time ta get ready."

X

Seto checked his mental calendar. He might have to work extra on Sunday, but he was confident he could clear Friday evening.

"Did you want to meet somewhere for dinner? Or I could have my chef prepare something. You mentioned you like steak."

Seto waited for Joey's response. He wasn't sure if "meet up" referred to going straight to the bedroom, or if Joey meant a date. Had anyone asked Seto prior, he himself would have chosen the quickest option, allowing him to return to work sooner. However, despite their previous calls being few and brief, Seto enjoyed them, and realized he'd rather have a little time to talk before they fooled around.

X

Joey hugged his knees and rested his chin on them.

"How 'bout we eat at yer place? I can always go fer a steak."

Plus, Joey figured Kaiba would feel more at ease in his own home.

X

"I'll have a limo waiting for you," Seto said.

He paused. He'd gotten used to falling asleep to the sound of Joey's voice after a call. Seto wiped himself down and slipped beneath his duvet.

"Is there anything else you'd like? Other food? Or was there something you wanted to do after we eat? Well…" Seto grinned. "Besides the obvious."

X

Snickering, Joey considered the question.

"Well, there's always Duel Monsters, but it might be fun ta play somethin' else fer a change."

A thought struck him, and Joey laughed to himself.

"How d'ya feel 'bout strip poker?"

X

Seto smirked. "If we're going to play strip poker, you better wear extra layers. Otherwise I'll have you completely naked after only a few rounds."

X

Joey shook his head and smiled to himself.

"Tch. We'll see, Moneybags. And don't think yer gonna get away with wearin' yer crazy white coat with all them belts, 'cause if ya do, I'm countin' all 'a that extra shit as one thing."

X

“If you insist. You’ll still be naked before I so much as go shirtless.”

Seto’s eyes fluttered shut. He imagined himself fully dressed and laughing as Joey tugged off his final piece of clothing. Even satisfied, it was a beautiful image. Seto sucked in a deep breath, releasing it steadily.

“You know, you can still talk as long as you want. The long calls don’t bother me.”

X

Joey could hear the drowsiness in Kaiba's voice. He smiled to himself, his chest fluttering as he imagined Kaiba sleeping.

"Sure. Whaddya want me ta talk about?" Joey chuckled, adding, "Unless ya'd rather have me sing ya a lullaby instead?"

X

“Anything,” Seto murmured, already more asleep than awake. “I just like hearing your voice.”

X

Joey blushed and hugged his knees a little tighter.

"Oh, uhhh, okay. Let's see…Well, like I said earlier, it's been a crazy week at work. Okay, so get this! I work at Burger World, right? So the other day, I was runnin' the register. There was this one guy who took, like, _ ten minutes _ ta decide what he wanted, but he wouldn't move so the customers linin' up behind 'im could order…"

Joey babbled about work for a while, stopping mid-story when he noticed the slow steady breathing on the other end of the line.

"You asleep, Kaiba?"

When he didn't get a reply, Joey wished Kaiba a goodnight, saying he'd see him Friday before disconnecting the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Random keyboard mashing because words could never adequately convey your feels
> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments and tries to reply to all of them.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit longer because it was either that or have one really short chapter and one normal one. Hope you like the ending!

Seto jerked to a sitting position. His eyes scanned the room, reassured by the familiarity of his bedroom. He’d had a strange nightmare that he’d worked at Burger World, probably because he’d fallen asleep in the middle of one of Joey’s stories. Seto rubbed his face and stumbled out of bed to shower and start his day.

As with the other times, Seto had slept marvelously after his call with Joey—perhaps even better this last time—and he sped through his work-list with ease. As the week progressed, Seto brainstormed different ways he could make his date with Joey more memorable. While working on a graphic interface patch for the newest model of duel disks, Seto came up with an idea he thought would be quite appropriate considering the nature of his and Joey’s relationship heretofore.

If Seto thought about the date for too long, his stomach tied in knots, so he focused instead on the details. The menu, the surprise he was programming for Joey, the tie he’d wear to dinner. Then Friday arrived, and for the first time (un-duel related), Seto left work on time so he could shower and dress before Joey arrived.

X

Joey couldn't remember ever being this nervous before a date. Sure, he'd had butterflies, but the nausea was new. Joey hoped it went away before they ate. He'd been looking forward to that steak all week.

Joey plucked an errant piece of lint off of his white button up shirt with a black embellished fleur-de-lis decorating one side. Normally he didn't worry about what he wore. As long as the clothes were comfortable and looked good on him, it didn't make a difference. But sitting in Kaiba's limo as it carried him to the extravagant Kaiba Manor, Joey couldn't help but feel a little underdressed in jeans and a cotton dress shirt.

_ Too late now, _ Joey thought as the front gate opened to let them enter the estate.

The limo rolled to a stop. Before Joey could even reach for the handle, the door was opened for him by a familiar Suit with dark green hair and a matching mustache. Joey had seen the guy plenty of times, shadowing Kaiba at tournaments and other events, but he couldn't remember the man's name…Ronald, maybe?

"Mr. Kaiba is waiting for you. Please follow me."

Joey's stomach clenched, his heart racing.

"Sure thing," Joey said, wincing when the first syllable stuck in his throat.

Without another word, the man turned on his heel and marched toward the manor, Joey trailing in his wake.

X

Seto sat very still in his seat with his hands folded in his lap. His reflection flashed at him from the mirrors in the room and the polished silver and brass decorations. On the outside, no one would suspect he was a nervous, sweating, giggling mess beneath the smart, white and blue suit.

He reminded himself not to criticize Joey’s table manners. When the door opened, the only crack in Seto’s mask was a light, nervous tick of a smile. The second he caught sight of Joey, breathing became difficult. They’d always acted a certain way toward each other in person, and a completely different way on the phone; this date was liminal space, and Seto wasn’t sure how to act or what to say.

Joey sat across from him. He’d had his servants arrange a smaller, more personal table, a place where they could easily talk as they ate. Seto nodded to acknowledge Joey’s presence and gestured.

“Would you like wine…” he paused, trying to think of what the Geek Patrol drank when they celebrated after tournaments. Wine might be too acquired of a taste for Joey. “Or beer?”

X

Seeing Kaiba sitting across from him in his fine clothes, politely offering him drinks like it was just something they did, Joey felt like he was caught in an episode of The Twilight Zone.

Fiddling with the edge of the table cloth, Joey met Kaiba's eyes, and the butterflies in his stomach zipped around like they were on speed. Those blue eyes we're as sharp as ever, but their usual cool distain was gone, replaced instead with warm curiosity.

"Uhh, a beer sounds great, actually. Thanks."

X

Seto instructed a servant to bring both wine and beer. Looking at Joey, Seto couldn’t help but replay their last role-play in his mind. Heat flushed through his system. He regretted wearing the suit jacket. He should have taken into account that Joey would be less formal and dressed appropriately for the situation.

Nevertheless, it would give him an advantage when they played strip poker, so he refused to remove it. He mentally berated the server for taking so long with the wine because Seto needed it to calm his nerves.

The silence made the ticking of the antique grandfather clock unbearably loud. To break the tension, Seto said the first thing that came to mind.

“The other night, after our call, I dreamed I worked at Burger World. I had a mop, but every time I cleaned a square someone would walk over it. I was tempted to buy the franchise and burn them all to the ground for inconveniencing me in my sleep.”

X

Joey busted out laughing.

"That's hilarious! Although, I'd consider it a personal favor if ya _ didn't _ destroy Burger World. I don't wanna have ta search fer a new job—plus I like their food."

X

"I suppose I could restrain myself this time." Seto grinned.

Joey's cheeks were flushed from laughing, and the smile on his face made him absurdly attractive. The servant arrived with their drinks, and Seto downed the glass as if it were some cheap college party champagne instead of a 25,000 yen bottle of Red Bordeaux.

The servant merely filled the glass again. Their poker face was admirable. Another entered with their entrees—whipped potatoes sculpted into a swan, sitting on a nest of grilled asparagus, a basic caprese salad of tomato and mozzarella slices garnished with basil leaves and balsamic vinegar, and the _ plat principal _: perfectly rested Kobe beef.

"I hope you don't mind your steak rare, because this is Kobe beef and overcooking dulls the flavor—a sin I cannot in good conscience commit."

X

Joey shrugged, taking a slow sip of the beer he'd been given, quickly followed by another, because damn! Even Kaiba's beer tasted fancy.

"Dunno," he mumbled, his heart hammering. "Never had it rare before." Trying to sound less like a highschool boy on his first date, he added with a wink, "But I'm willin' ta try anythin' once."

Joey had seen Kaiba smile on the rare occasion, but it was usually directed at Mokuba. It made Kaiba look his age rather than like a crotchety, middle-aged man, and it sparked Joey's desire. He almost wanted to skip dinner, steak be damned—until he saw the food, and Joey's eyes blew wide, his mouth dropping open.

"Holy shit! Are we seriously s'posed ta eat this?" Joey asked as one of the servers set his plates down in front of him. "It's like, art."

X

“Cooking is art,” Seto said. “Both the creation and the presentation, and art’s meant to be enjoyed.”

Seto went right for the steak, cutting a piece and sighing as it damn near melted in his mouth.

X

Pulling out his phone, Joey snapped a picture of his food before pocketing the device and digging in.

Not sure where to begin, Joey loaded up his fork with a little bit of everything except the steak, moaning around a full mouth. Swallowing, he started to complement the food, but the words stuck in his throat when he caught Kaiba staring at him.

X

Little could draw Seto's attention from his meal, but Joey's moan managed it. Seto glanced over and saw Joey tasting his first bite. His eyes were closed and his face looked angelic as he savored the food.

Then Joey lifted his head, staring right at Seto. He froze, unsure what to do, but then instinct kicked in and Seto licked his lips.

"You think that's good." Seto leaned closer and cupped Joey's chin. "Try this."

Seto grabbed his fork with his free hand and fed Joey a bite of his steak.

X

Joey's face warmed where Kaiba's skin touched his. He managed to chew and swallow, licking his lips clean of juice.

"Yer right. Tastes pretty good."

When Kaiba made to pull his hand away, Joey held it in place. Joey looked right into Kaiba's gorgeous blue eyes as he drew his tongue over the pad of Kaiba's thumb. He gave it a small nip.

"You taste pretty good too."

X

It was one thing to fantasize, but another to feel Joey’s stare burrowing into him and experience the wet, coarse texture of Joey’s tongue as he teased Seto’s thumb. It was...Seto’s brain blue-screened, and he jumped back to his seat in order to perform a system reset. He took another bite of his food. His face burned, his palms were clammy, and his heart pounded hard enough to make the blood roar in his ears louder than a Blue Eyes before she annihilated an opponent.

“I’ve always appreciated good food,” he said, staring at his plate because if he looked at Joey he’d forget to eat. “There was never enough, at the orphanage. I remember feeling hungrier, somehow, after supper. Our stomachs would growl at night, and Mokuba would cry. That’s when I knew…” Seto shook his head, distracting himself with another forkful. “I had to do something to get out of there.”

X

Joey frowned, the sudden shift in Kaiba's demeanor giving him emotional whiplash. He felt like he'd messed up somehow, but he wasn't sure how. Kaiba had initiated the touching, so Joey had followed his lead, just like he'd done all those times during their calls.

But this wasn't a call, Joey reminded himself. And Kaiba wasn't playing a role. He was…being himself. The mega-extra CEO who flaunted his power and wealth with elaborate tournaments was still there, but Kaiba was letting him see a measure of the man beneath the perfect, unshakable mask.

A man who didn't usually open up to other people.

Taking a deep breath, Joey started in on his own steak as Kaiba talked.

"I can relate a bit," Joey admitted when Kaiba paused. "Old man blew our money on booze an' the Pachinko parlors, so most 'a the time we were lucky ta have staple items. 'S part 'a the reason I started workin' at Burger World—I could earn my own money an' actually buy myself some real food. Least until the old man found out I was holdin' out on 'im. He found the stash of money I'd hid in my room—was tryin' ta save up fer my own place—and he beat the livin' daylights outta me. I started savin' my money at Yug's place after that."

X

Seto’s jaw clenched as he listened. It was hard to chew, but he managed. He wanted to offer to _ take care _ of Joey’s dad, permanently. Maybe Yugi—or rather Atem—was worth an entire amusement park of death games, but scum like Mr. Wheeler could easily _ have accidents _ and never bother their children again.

He knew Joey would refuse, however, so he didn’t say anything. He also wanted to ask Joey how much he’d lost when he was robbed by his father. Seto could restore the amount, hell, he could triple it and not notice the loss in his own account, but he knew Joey would refuse that offer as well. It gave Seto a frustrating respect for him, but Seto still couldn’t stand the thought of Joey being _ mugged _ by his own family. It cut into Seto’s deeper memories, of the family who’d spent his parents’ inheritance before dumping he and Mokuba at the orphanage.

“Bastard,” Seto mumbled under his breath.

He moved his chair a few centimeters closer to Joey, feeling sheepish for pulling away and accidentally darkening the mood of their date. It had not been his intention. Joey’s touch had been so coveted, that once acquired—Seto panicked. And Seto supposed part of him wanted Joey to know...know that he hadn't always been a Rich Boy, that he knew what it was like to do anything to get by—including sell his soul to Gozaburo.

Seto raised his glass in an offered toast. “To getting by despite our families.”

He smirked. “Or in my case, _ to spite them _.”

X

"Ta no longer havin' ta jus' get by," Joey added.

Raising his beer bottle to _ clink _against Seto's wine glass, Joey smiled easily at him. The nervous tension between them wasn't gone, but it was no longer overwhelming, either. It had toned down to a pleasant anticipation instead, and Joey ate a bit more heartily now that the butterflies in his stomach had chilled out a bit.

"I'm really glad ya agreed ta this," Joey said, ignoring the way the candid admission made his face hot. "I've been lookin' forward to it all week."

X

“I wrote a program.” A slight grin slipped onto Seto’s face as he finished his dinner. “After you finish, I’ll show it to you.”

X

Joey raised his eyebrows, his mouth too full of food to respond. Swallowing, he cleared his throat.

"Oh yeah? Gonna give me a sneak peak at yer newest game or somethin'?"

X

"It's only for us." Seto flushed when he answered. He sipped more wine from his glass. "I was also excited—about our date—so I designed a hologram specifically for tonight."

X

Just for them? Joey beamed, his heart skittering. He chuckled, rubbing his neck.

"Ya didn't have ta do that. Now I feel bad that I didn't get you anythin'. All I brought was condoms and lube."

X

"Fair trade." Seto's smile was as bold, and most would say smug, as ever, but his insides were twisting in a knot.

His groin felt heavy and tight. Joey's statement reminded him of how the date would end and his body reacted in anticipation. Finished with his meal, Seto emptied his wine glass and stood, offering a hand to Joey.

"If you're ready…" Seto did his best to hide the nervousness and eagerness in his voice.

X

"Sure, one sec."

Shoveling in the last few bites of his food, Joey washed them down with the last third of his beer. After wiping his face clean with the provided cloth napkin, he set the napkin beside his empty plate and stood.

He beamed at Seto. "Okay, lead the way."

X

Seto led Joey down the hall. He entered a code into a panel before opening another door. Normally, the chamber was for him to emulate duels with almost perfect realism against his greatest opponents, but currently, it looked like a cave with a roaring fire in the center. From the mouth of the cave, a storm pelted rain while lightning licked across the sky. The back of the cave had a white dragon and a black dragon curled together and sleeping. Seto was really proud of those.

“How do you like it?” Seto pulled out a deck of regular playing cards, staring at them instead of Joey.

X

Joey gaped at the scene before him as the door slid shut behind them, blending in seamlessly to the illusionary rock face. He knew from all the duels he'd fought that Kaiba's Solidvison holograms could be damn realistic, but this…

Joey could _ feel _ the heat coming off the fire, the heaviness of the rain in the air. And the dragons! They looked so real, as if he could actually touch them.

Before he'd made a conscious decision to, Joey found himself standing in front of Red-Eyes. The dragon lifted his head, and Joey stroked his fingers over its smooth scales.

"Fuck! This is incredible," Joey breathed, gawking at Seto. "Ya did all this jus' fer our date?"

X

“Of course I did.” Seto stood beside Joey. “You know I don’t half ass anything I do.”

Seto admired the dragons before offering the deck of cards to Joey.

“Shuffle. I made the fire warm so you won’t get cold after you lose all our games.” Seto smirked.

X

Joey snorted. "Yea, we'll see."

Joey ghosted his fingers over the back of Seto's hand before taking the deck from him. Plopping down beside the cracking fire, he riffled the cards. Tilting his head thoughtfully, Joey considered the realistic flames as he shuffled.

"How real are these holograms? Like, if I threw one 'a these in the fire, would it burn?"

X

“Safety parameters are set. I wasn’t sure how distracted we’d be,” Seto said. “The card won’t burn. It still won’t feel pleasant if you shove your entire hand in the flames, so I don’t recommend it.”

Seto sat in front of Joey, subconsciously rubbing his hand where Joey’s fingers had brushed a moment earlier. After Joey shuffled the cards, Seto reclaimed them to deal. He made a point of dragging his fingers along Joey’s hand in return. The light touches kindled Seto’s desire.

X

"So what's the game?" Joey asked as Seto doled out cards. "Five card stud? Texas hold 'em? Twelve card double draw, jokers wild?"

X

“Five card draw will suffice,” Seto said.

He gave them five cards each. Checking his hand, he decided to swap out two of his cards. 

“How many?” He asked Joey.

X

Joey rested his elbow on his knee and propped his chin up on his hand. He smirked, noticing a far-off look on Seto's face.

"Ain't the dealer s'posed ta let the other player go first?"

X

Seto froze; he had gone out of turn. He’d been so lost in daydreams about watching Joey take off the first piece of clothing that—for the first time in his entire existence—he'd forgotten the rules of a game.

Seto’s cheeks seared at the realization. Joey’s amused smirk and easy body language were not helping. Seto swallowed, trying to think of a way to turn his mistake around in his favor.

“Should I take a penalty for my error?”

X

Joey honestly couldn't have cared less about the mistake—clearly the game wasn't what either of them was really focused on—but if Seto cared enough to take a penalty for it, Joey wasn't about to turn it down. The guy was wearing too many layers, anyway.

"Yea. I think ya should lose a piece 'a clothing for it."

X

Seto maneuvered over to Joey without disturbing the cards. He straddled over one of Joey's crossed legs and leaned close, accustoming himself to physical proximity with Joey without getting overwhelmed. Joey's straw-like bangs tickled Seto's forehead. Seto tugged on his tie.

"It's pretty tight. I might need help untying it."

X

Laying his cards facedown, Joey tugged the tie, pulling Seto so their mouths were barely brushing. He hummed against Seto's lips as he slowly began to unknot the silky material.

Having Seto this close, Joey wanted nothing more than to run his hands beneath Seto's jacket and caress his broad shoulders, but he could sense that Kaiba was hesitant for some reason. Fighting the urge, Joey took a shaky breath, which caught in his throat when the fruity hint of wine on Seto's breath mixed with the spicy scent of his cologne. Leaning down toward Seto's neck, he inhaled deeply.

"Damn, you smell incredible."

X

When Joey yanked them closer, Seto only moved a few centimeters, but his stomach launched into orbit. He had to pull shallow breaths through his parted lips. Each brush of Joey’s mouth sent electricity stabbing through Seto. His eyelashes twitched as he hovered his hands over Joey’s shoulders, but they never quite reached him.

He hadn’t wanted anything so badly since he’d taken over Kaiba Corp. Perhaps that’s what scared him—the fact that he was still human enough to desire something badly enough for it to ache.

Seto slipped the tie away from his neck and lassoed Joey with it, keeping their mouths close. He lighted a feather-soft kiss on the left corner of Joey’s mouth, then the right, then he ghosted his lips along Joey’s bottom lip before grinning and returning to his cards. 

“So, how many cards?”

X

Joey's eyes slipped shut for a brief moment, a half-groan-half-sigh having his lips at the lost contact.

"I ain't gonna count this toward my clothing count," Joey said, flapping the tie at him.

Picking up his hand, Joey frowned at his cards: a pair of threes, a seven, an eight, and a king. Not much to work with.

"Three."

X

Seto gave Joey three more cards before checking his new hand. A grin tugged at the corner of Seto's mouth.

"What do you have?" Seto asked.

X

"A whole lotta nothin'. Two pair," Joey said, tossing the cards down to show his double threes, double sixes, and the eight that had replaced the one he'd just discarded.

Joey leaned back on his elbows and looked down his body at Seto.

"I showed ya mine, pretty boy. Show me whatcha got."

X

Seto lay his cards down for Joey to see.

“Full House.” He raised an eyebrow. “Well?”

X

Joey's eyes lidded. "Seein' as how we got a roarin' fire right here, think I'll start with somethin' bigger."

Sitting up, Joey rose up onto his knees in front of Seto. He flipped the tie over his shoulder before slowly undoing the button of his jeans, all the while swaying his hips and humming "Careless Whisper".

X

Seto's mouth dropped, caught off guard by Joey's bold decision. His brain instructed him to taunt Joey for the song choice, but he was too distracted by Joey's swaying hips. Joey slipped the jeans away, leaving him with nothing below the belt except his socks and boxers.

Seto's competitive steak flared within him. There was no way he was going to let Wheeler get naked before he did—even if he had won the first round. Seto fanned himself.

"You're right. It is hot in here."

Seto slipped out of his jacket and tossed it across the cave.

X

Snickering, Joey sat criss-cross on the floor, adjusting his half-formed erection so that he wasn't giving Seto too much of a show too soon.

"I'm not sure ya understand how this game's s'posed ta work—not that I'm complainin'," he added, eyeing the way Seto's dress shirt shifted over his chest as he moved.

X

“I know precisely how this game is supposed to work.” Seto gave Joey a lidded stare. “The primary goal is to get you nestled firmly between my naked thighs.”

Seto crawled a little closer, skimming the edge of the deck of cards against Joey’s bare leg. Keeping eye contact the entire time, Seto said, “And I believe it’s your turn to deal.”

X

Joey's heart jumped into overdrive, the tent in his boxers now obvious as he imagined Seto underneath him. The thought had him almost desperate to see what the billionaire looked like naked.

"R-right."

Swallowing down his eagerness, Joey accepted the deck and started shuffling. He silently cursed to himself when he fumbled, dropping a couple of cards.

_ Stupid Rich Boy and his stupid pretty eyes and his stupid sexy voice. _

X

Seto’s grin widened as he watched Joey struggle with the cards. Seto’s earlier mistake with their turns going out of order didn’t seem as grievous now, and Seto’s earlier over-sensitivity to touch was giving way to raw desire. He wanted Joey’s clumsy fingers to be tangled in Seto’s hair instead of dealing with the deck.

Joey managed to deal out five cards for each of them. Seto’s grin remained, but it was a feint for the game. He had nothing. Not even a pair. It was a long shot, but Seto figured his best bet was to trade out his three of clubs and ten of diamonds for two more cards in the hope that he’d receive any two heart cards and end up with a flush.

X

Looking over his hand, Joey nodded to himself. He had a straight—not the best, but better than the last round at least. He swapped out Seto's cards but kept his original hand.

"Why draw when I can go _ straight _ fer the win?" Joey said, laying down his cards. "Haha! Beat that!"

X

“Fuck.”

Seto narrowed his gaze at Joey’s hand. He’d gotten one additional heart, but it wasn’t enough for a flush. Joey had won, and while Seto wanted to rip his clothes off as quickly and efficiently as possible, he still didn’t like the thought of losing a card game—especially to Joey Wheeler.

However, he had lost. The only thing to do now was to make damn sure he removed his clothing in the most spectacular way possible.

Seto leaned back, spreading his legs. He brushed his palm against the bulge in his pants—watching Joey’s hazy expression the entire time. Seto popped the button of his slacks and eased the zipper down. Laying fully on his back, Seto hiked up his hips and pulled his pants away with slow, deliberate movements. He finished by tossing the pants at Joey’s face, chuckling when Joey sputtered in mild outrage.

X

"Dick," Joey muttered, whipping the pants across the cave.

His eyes traveled over Seto's long, muscled legs to the tight, black boxer briefs that clearly outlined his erection. Joey tried to peel his gaze away, but his body refused to cooperate. He blindly collected their cards, his heartbeat loud in his ears.

"You, uh—" Joey cleared his throat, his voice raspy. "Ya sure ya don't wanna skip the poker part? 'Cause I'm already feelin' royally flushed."

X

Fuck it. Poker puns aside, Joey made an excellent point. Seto was ready to play out their previous fantasies in person. He snatched the cards from Joey's hands and dropped them into the fire.

With a dead panned expression and a serious tone, he said, "Oops."

Seto grabbed Joey by the tie and pulled. Their mouths were so close that Seto could feel the warmth of Joey's breath against his smirk. With his free hand, Seto popped the buttons of Joey's shirt free.

X

The unexpected movement caught Joey off-guard, and he braced himself on Seto's shoulder, adjusting his legs to straddle Seto's lap. If they'd been in a call, this is the part where Joey's character would have started taking command, but recalling Seto's earlier behavior, Joey hesitated.

Running his tongue over Seto's bottom lip, he asked, "Hey, before we start, are there any lines I shouldn't be crossin'?"

X

Seto winced. He didn't want to think about lines, he wanted to jump in and set his logical mind aside for a few minutes while instinct took control, but he didn't have to think about it much before he realized there were a few lines.

"No gagging. No choking or any sort of breath play." Seto stared at Joey's chest, but forced his gaze to meet Joey's. "You never described anything over the phone that I didn't like." Seto added as an afterthought. "What about you? Any boundaries I should know?"

X

"Ugh, nothin' painful? Small stuff like hair pullin' and like, bein' held down's okay. I ain't against a show 'a dominance, but I ain't inta bein' slapped around. 

"Ya know…we could always always come up with a safe word. Needs ta be somethin' we wouldn't ever say in a role-play by accident, though. I'm thinkin'...cantaloupe?"

X

“That seems hard to say under duress. Would kiwi be sufficient? It has fewer syllables,” Seto smiled. “But, honestly, if you shout out the names of any sort of fruit, I will probably stop and ask if you’re okay.”

X

Joey busted out laughing, holding his stomach.

"Haha, whew…okay, so jus' name a fruit if ya wanna stop. We'll just have ta change it if we decide ta have chocolate covered strawberries or somethin' later."

X

Seto eased a little closer. He brushed his fingertips across Joey’s collar-bone poking from his half-opened shirt.

“It’s practical to have a safety net, but I suspect neither of us are going to need it.” 

His gaze flicked to Joey’s face. He held Joey’s face, pressing an extremely delicate kiss to his lips. Seto dropped his voice to a low, velvety whisper.

“The only thing I intend to call out is your name.”

X

Joey crashed their mouths together, his hand lost in Seto's soft, earthy hair. He pulled back and tugged his half-buttoned shirt over his head before leaning in and continuing the kiss.

"Take off yer clothes, pretty boy," Joey murmured, licking along the seam of Seto's lips.

X

Seto surrendered to the kiss. He whimpered when Joey broke apart to remove his shirt and sighed once Joey brought their mouths back together. Seto’s heart raced when Joey ordered him to take off his clothes, but he decided it would be fun to be difficult.

“_ You _ take off my clothes.” Seto snorted, grinning.

It wasn’t until afterward that Seto realized Joey had called him _ pretty boy _ instead of _ rich boy _. Seto’s cheeks flushed. He grabbed Joey’s shoulders and kissed him with as much passion as he could manage.

X

Joey struggled with the buttons of Seto's shirt as they kissed. Growling in frustration, he broke for air, panting, "How much…do ya like this shirt?"

X

"I can afford to buy a new one." Seto chuckled as he moved his kisses down Joey's neck and kneaded Joey's naked chest with both hands.

X

Joey moaned, tilting his head to give Seto easier access to his neck. His fingers flexed around the soft fabric when a thumb brushed over his nipple.

"Mmm…fuck it!"

With a sharp tug on either side, Joey tore open Seto's shirt, sending buttons rolling in all directions. Slipping the material down Seto's arms, Joey leaned down to kiss Seto's bared shoulder.

"I've always wanted ta do that."

X

Joey ripping the buttons from Seto’s shirt thrilled him. He shrugged the material away and pulled off the thin tank top undershirt so Joey could kiss his bare chest.

“In general, or specifically to me?” 

He grabbed the tie around Joey’s neck. Laying down, Seto gradually brought Joey with him. Once he was pressed against the floor, he hooked a long leg around Joey’s waist and kissed him.

X

"Ya may have...headlined in… one or two fantasies," Joey said between kisses. "Though we were in our school uniforms fer most of 'em."

He settled between Seto's legs, groaning when their erections rubbed together through their underwear. He gripped the thigh holding him in place and started to grind against Seto, his hips circling in a quick, steady rhythm. Joey moaned, sucking at Seto's throat and trailing light nips over his chest as they moved together.

X

Seto grinned at Joey’s confession. Joey slammed their groins together and Seto whimpered at how good their frotting felt. He clung to Joey like his shoulders where the rails of a rollercoaster. The scents of their colognes mingled. Seto sucked in a breath, releasing it and peppering Joey’s body with kisses.

“This...beats the hell...out-out of...a phone call.” Seto shuddered.

X

Grunting out a breathless laugh, Joey stilled his hips and levered himself up onto his knees. Joey's cock twitched at the lost stimulation, but it was worth it to see Seto flushed and panting beneath him.

He toyed with the band of Seto's boxer briefs. The backs of his fingers skimmed over Seto's belly as Joey dipped them lower, brushing them over the crown of Seto's erection.

"I'm thinkin' this is the part where my character sucks yers off—unless ya got a different script in mind?"

X

"Ahh!" Seto cried out when Joey's fingers brushed his cockhead. His nails raked the blanket below him. "Yes! Anything!"

Seto was too wound up and already desperate to come. The thought of Joey's mouth wrapped around Seto's cock made Seto's belly quiver with desire.

X

Joey chuckled, grinning wide.

"Well...aren't we agreeable all of a sudden?"

Circling his thumb to spread the precome leaking from Seto's cock, Joey savored the frustrated sounds that welled up from Seto's throat before pulling the underwear down his long legs and dropping them into the fire.

"Oops."

X

Seto opened his mouth to argue how he wasn’t agreeable, but only a grunt escaped him as Joey thumbed the tip of his cock. When Joey dropped his underwear into the fire, however, Seto managed a laugh.

He’d already laughed—true laughter and not his signature manic cackling he used for duels—more that night than he had the entire year.

Seto figured two could play, so he stripped Joey of his boxers as well and tossed them into the fire.

“Oops again.”

X

Hearing Seto's genuine laughter made Joey grin even wider.

He shoved Seto back down onto the blanket and hovered between Seto's legs. Locking his eyes with Seto's, he grabbed the base of Seto's cock and dragged his tongue along the underside.

"Tell me whatcha want me ta do," Joey prompted. "I wanna hear ya say it."

X

Seto growled—both because of how damn good it felt when Joey teased his tongue along Seto’s cock, and because Seto was still a little too proud to openly say what he wanted out loud. It was necessary to be descriptive on the phone, but face to face felt so much more...intimate.

Another flick of Joey’s tongue was all the motivation Seto needed. He tossed his head back, slammed his eyes shut, and licked his lips.

“S-suck m-me.” Seto stuttered as Joey blew against his hot cock. “_ Ah _, Joey, suck me off.”

X

A pleasant jolt ran up Joey's cock at the demand.

Still gripping the base of Seto's cock, Joey sucked the tip clean before gradually working his mouth lower. He felt a hand slip into his hair as he sucked Seto's cock like a melting popsicle.

X

“_ Oh _ ... _ oh _...fuck…” 

Seto’s brow creased as he focused on the pleasure jolting up his shaft and into his belly. His grip on Joey’s hair tightened. Seto’s breathing quickened, and his cock twitched as Joey bobbed his head.

X

The needy sounds Seto made had Joey redoubling his efforts, his hand pumping the base of Seto's cock as he sucked. His other hand explored, tracing over Seto's stomach, down his hip, and along his inner thigh.

Then he palmed Seto's scrotum, gently rolling his balls, and the desperate groan that Seto made went right to Joey's cock.

X

Unable to take it anymore, Seto hitched up his hips. He pushed himself a little deeper into Joey’s mouth. His cries were desperate and needy, but Seto couldn’t care. He was already climbing—Joey’s mouth too warm and wet for Seto to hold back.

X

Seto's balls tightened in Joey's hand and Joey realized how close Seto was.

_ Finish him! _ Joey thought to himself, and if his mouth hadn't already been busy, he'd have laughed at his own ridiculous reference.

Still sucking, Joey hummed, feeling the vibrations tickling his lips as they slicked over Seto's shaft.

X

Seto tangled his fingers into Joey’s shaggy mop of hair. A long, low moan escaped Seto’s lips as his entire body tensed—and then released.

“Joey-Joey-Joey-Joey-oh-fuck!”

X

Joey stopped humming as Seto came, focusing on not choking as he swallowed.

He pulled back and grinned at Seto. He chuckled as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"That went better than expected. Kinda wish I still had that beer, now. Yer one salty bastard—though I guess I already knew that."

X

“Way to ruin my afterglow,” Seto murmured, although he made a mental note to eat sweeter foods before their next date. It didn’t stop him from snapping back at Joey. “Think I liked it better when I was keeping your mouth busy.”

X

Joey draped himself over Seto, resting on his chest. Joey's erection was hot and hard between their bodies. He bit his lip and moaned, squirming against Seto. The pressure of his weight, plus the slick feel of his dick dragging against Seto's dewy abs, felt like heaven.

"Fuck! 'F ya want me ta stop talkin', I got a few ideas ya could try."

X

“No, no, no,” Seto cooed. “You wanted a beer. Maybe we should dress and call a servant to bring you one.”

X

Joey narrowed his eyes at Seto's playful suggestion.

"Ya blue ball me like that, an' this will be the first an' last time this happens. If I wanted ta do the one-handed shuffle, I'd 'a stayed home an' played solitaire."

X

“You suggested it,” Seto reminded.

He smirked at Joey’s pouting, flustered face, and chuckled at the solitaire joke. Reaching up, Seto brushed his fingers along the curve of Joey’s flushed cheek.

“Did you say you had some lube and condoms somewhere?”

X

Joey instantly perked up. "Yeah. Hold on a sec."

Rolling off of Seto, Joey hunted through their scattered clothes until he located his pants. After a minute of digging in the pockets, he gave a triumphant cheer.

Grinning wide, Joey returned to lay on top of Seto, holding up a three-pack of condoms and a travel sized tube of lube.

"I got the variety pack. Whaddya think? Do we want 'sensations', 'intense', or 'warmin'?"

X

“Warming,” Seto said.

Seto’s voice carried a decisive tone, but he had no clue what the difference was between the three condoms. Nevertheless, he drew a finger across Joey’s chest teasingly.

“Though I can’t imagine the condom will be half as hot as you.”

X

Joey flushed to his ears. His heart thrummed as he stole a quick, rough kiss.

"You should say nice things ta me more often," he said, rubbing their lips together. "I think it's my new kink."

X

“I strive to be the best at everything I do.” Seto massaged the side of Joey’s neck with sensuous kisses, working his way up so he could whisper into Joey’s ear. “So if I’m going to be an excellent lover, I suppose I’ll have to indulge your newest kink.”

Seto sucked on Joey’s earlobe and dragged his lips around the shell of Joey’s outer ear. He pulled away so he could take in the sight of Joey. His hands kneaded Joey’s broad chest; he circled the pad of his right thumb around Joey’s left nipple.

“You’re quite strong,” Seto whispered, the first thing he always noticed about Joey—though the rough, unrefined nature of the strength always irritated Seto in the past.

But now, with Joey hovering naked over Seto, it was easy to appreciate the wild, rugged nature of Joey’s character (and body). Seto brushed his lips across Joey’s shoulders, thinking of something sweet to say which wasn’t mere flattery.

“And I admire your tenacity.”

Seto intended to keep his compliments to Joey’s appearance, but the firelight, and the storm raging outside the cave, and the easy way his thoughts nestled in the back of his head after coming, affected Seto more than he cared to admit, and he spoke a little more honestly than usual.

X

Joey had been joking about the kink thing, but each compliment Seto gave him fed the fire in his belly, as did the lips working over his skin.

Groaning, Joey dropped the condoms and lube and slipped a hand into Seto's hair, kissing him again, deep and hungry. He curled his fingers in the thick, silky strands, angling Seto's head and controlling the kiss.

He let his other hand explore Seto's pecs before trailing down his side to massage his hip. He rolled his own hips and whimpered into the kiss before pulling back and sitting up.

Picking up the lube, he said, "Spread 'em, handsome."

X

Seto succumbed to the kiss, relaxing into Joey’s grasp. When Joey ordered him to spread his legs, Seto smirked. He unfolded one long, pale leg, and then the other until he was splayed out in a wide V.

X

Joey licked his lips as he resituated between Seto's legs. He coated his fingers and reached down, pausing just before Seto's entrance to meet his gaze. Seto stared at him through lidded eyes, a king waiting to be serviced, and Joey's heart stuttered. Slipping in the first digit, he watched Seto's expression closely as he prepped him.

X

Seto's eyes fell shut. He tilted his head, relaxing. Seto grabbed his spent cock, running his thumb along his skin for the sensation of the touch.

He'd imagined this moment over the phone, and now Joey was stretching him. Seto's belly quivered in anticipation as he waited for the initial, gut dropping, roller coaster thrill of being stuffed full.

X

When he was sure Seto was well stretched, Joey wiped his fingers on the edge of the blanket and pulled out the condom labeled "warming". Tearing it open carefully, Joey rolled it down his eager cock.

Coating the condom in extra lube, Joey lined himself up.

"Ready?"

X

“Hurry.” Seto curled one arm behind Joey’s neck and hitched upward to put pressure on his entrance.

Joey slid in and a gasp tangled in Seto’s throat. Joey slipped out an inch before pushing all the way to his base. Seto sucked in shallow breaths, adjusting to the sensation of Joey moving inside him. His jaw hung down as he groaned. Seto’s other hand cupped Joey’s hip as Joey circled his hips in an easy rhythm. Shivers raced through Seto’s body. He cried out after a particularly well placed thrust, his nails digging lightly into Joey’s skin.

X

Joey moaned, kissing Seto's chest, shoulder, throat, whatever he could reach as he drove into him.

"Mmmm, god, ya feel… so fuckin' good…"

Pausing, Joey lifted Seto's long legs over his shoulders and adjusted his angle before thrusting again, picking up speed. Joey groaned, panting against Seto's neck.

"Fuckfuckfuck, _ yes _ baby!"

X

Seto moaned and moaned and moaned. Their new position sent sparks burning through Seto. His toes curled. Strands of hair matted against Seto’s sweating forehead; the rest scattered. He didn’t care about his disheveled appearance, only the pleasure coursing through him.

“Joey.” Seto tossed his head back, calling out more freely the second time. “Joey!”

X

Once he was sure he had the angle right, Joey drove harder into Seto. Seto's voice grew more desperate with each thrust. Already worked up from their strip tease and a week's worth of anticipation, Joey felt himself climbing all too soon.

"Touch yerself fer me," Joey demanded, fighting to hold back a little longer.

X

Seto didn't think to argue. He grabbed himself the moment Joey told him to and stroked himself until his nerves ignited. He came so hard that he collapsed against the blanket in a boneless heap, gazing at Joey with lidded eyes.

X

Joey felt Seto spasm around him, Seto's come a sticky mess between them, and he let himself go. With a strangled cry, Joey pumped into Seto with abandon. He clutched Seto close as his orgasm hit him, and shuddered apart.

X

Joey dropped beside Seto, gasping for breath. He disposed of the condom, tying it off and setting it aside with the wrapper. Once he settled back down, Seto reached out and combed his fingers through Joey's hair, gently, careful not to snag his fingers in the strands.

X

Sighing, Joey snuggled against Seto's chest.

"I'd say that went well, wouldn't you?"

X

Seto acknowledged Joey’s statement with a sleepy hum. He leaned into the weight on his chest, his fingers never ceasing in their combing.

X

"Gotta say though," Joey murmured, leaning into the touch, "'s gonna be hard ta top this fer our next date."

X

“You should know better than to give me a challenge.”

Seto’s mind was already reeling with ideas. Perhaps a hot-air balloon picnic to a real mountain cave, or bungee jumping from the Eiffel Tower. Didn’t Joey mention the Northern Lights in one of their RPs? It was possible it was only something he said in-character, but Seto thought it might be worth a gamble to surprise Joey with a date to fly north and see them.

X

"Or maybe I could plan our next one. I'm thinkin' flea market."

Looking up through his bangs, Joey burst out laughing at the afronted look on Seto's face.

"Or, y'know, not." Joey shrugged and settled back down. His eyelids drooped, the warmth and afterglow lulling him into sleep. "'F you wanna handle the details, tha's fine with me. Ya can think on it and have yer people call my people."

Seto chuckled at that, and Joey smiled as warm arms wrapped around him.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Random keyboard mashing because words could never adequately convey your feels
> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments and tries to reply to all of them.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
